


Бессменно

by Tigresa_Romana



Series: Killers [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: дни Лена в Шугар-Бей похожи один на другой - ранний подъем, пробежка по лесу, кофе, новости... И так уже не один год





	1. Пенсильвания

Ранним утром Лен проснулся от рева моторной лодки. Открыл один глаз и сощурился в просвет между занавесками, отчаянно ненавидя того болвана, которому пришло в голову с утра пораньше прокатиться по реке. Потом дотянулся до наручных часов на столике у постели и пробормотал проклятия уже вслух. Шесть утра. Лен и сам обычно предпочитал вставать в шесть — без будильника как-то умудрялся просыпаться в одно и то же время. Сказывалась давняя выучка.

Он выбрался из постели и поежился от холода — ночью снова прогорели все дрова в камине. Подошел к креслу, где обычно складывал на ночь одежду, и с удовольствием влез в свитер толстой вязки, несколько лет назад купленный в Канаде, и плотные домашние штаны. Покопался в комоде и выудил из ящика шерстяные носки, не так давно подаренные Эммой. Она отказывалась верить, что не интересует Лена, поэтому постоянно старалась подобными сувенирами привлечь его внимание. Лен не видел в этом проблемы и от сувениров не отказывался, тем более таких полезных в здешних краях.

Натягивая носки на ноги, он меланхолично размышлял о том, что мудро поступил, уже с месяц как начав готовить дрова для камина на зиму. Открывать сегодня окна, чтобы проветрить комнату, как он делал обычно, не стоило. Она и так выхолодилась больше нужного. Основной минус деревянных домов, при учете обновленного утеплителя. Лен усмехнулся и снова поморщился от рева мотора. В Шугар-Бей так громко работала только одна лодка — смотрителя Джеффа. Лен не стал запоминать его фамилию во время знакомства. И во время реконструкции дома, хотя Джефф наведывался почти каждый день. А после того, как работа закончилась и рабочие уехали, Лен пригласил Джеффа распить бутылку виски под стейки. Они стали вроде как друзьями, и надобность в официозе отпала.

Лен покачал головой и кинул оценивающий взгляд на вид из окна: уже четвертый раз на его веку осень приносила в Пенсильванию не только обилие ярких красок, но и холода. Лена это не напрягало, даже сверх того — вносило еще большую размеренность в спокойное течение жизни. Можно не смотреть прогноз погоды, и так ясно, что ночью температура опять опускалась до двадцати трех градусов: иней кое-где еще покрывал белым налетом желто-красные листья на деревьях.

Потянувшись до хруста в суставах, Лен решил, что раз уж так рано встал, то до утреннего кофе вполне может пробежаться по лесу, пока с озера Эри не принесло циклон с дождями. Здесь подобное не считалось за редкость. За что Лен и недолюбливал безобидное озеро.

Спустившись вниз и обувшись, Лен решил не надевать теплую куртку. И как был, в свитере и домашних штанах, выглянул за дверь. Солнце светило еще по-летнему ярко, но уже не давало тепла. Лен встряхнулся, спустился по ступеням с крыльца и первым делом обошел дом. Вода в бочках покрылась коркой льда, пожухлая трава хрустела под ногами. Лен вдохнул холодный воздух, шумно выдохнул и, сделав пару шагов, побежал по протоптанной за четыре года тропинке в лес. У первого же поваленного черт знает когда ствола свернул с нее и, загребая ногами опавшую листву, устремился в самую чащу.

Он не обращал внимания на часы, земля пружинила под ногами, а холодный воздух невероятно бодрил. Только почувствовав как онемело правое колено, он наконец остановился, прислонился к ближайшему дереву и несколько раз аккуратно согнул и разогнул ногу. В колене что-то болезненно хрустнуло, и онемение тут же спало. В дом Лен вернулся размеренным неторопливым шагом.

Включив кофеварку, он сполоснулся под душем и сбрил отросшую щетину. Лен мог обойтись и без этого, но за долгие годы привык избавляться от растительности на лице, и сейчас, глядя на бесцветные волоски на щеках, он все чаще хмурился, а руки сами тянулись к бритве. К сожалению, повторить подобное с волосами на голове эти же самые руки не поднимались. Но раз в пару недель по ним стабильно проходилась машинка для стрижки. Приведя себя в относительный порядок, Лен усмехнулся и выключил подсветку на зеркале в ванной. Единственном во всем доме.

Черный кофе и очередная книга за последнее время стали неизменным следующим пунктом в его распорядке. Завтракать с утра Лен  не любил с детства, а после тридцати прожитых лет и вовсе перестал пытаться приучить себя к ранним приемам пищи. Открыв недавно купленную книгу, Лен пригубил кофе из чашки и углубился в чтение.

Дойдя до абзаца «Как-то раз, когда он был ребенком, погасло электричество, и его мать отыскала и зажгла последнюю свечу. Этот короткий час, пока горела свеча, был часом чудесных открытий: мир изменился, пространство перестало быть огромным и уютно сомкнулось вокруг них. Мать и сын сидели вдвоем, странно преображенные, искренне желая, чтобы электричество не включалось как можно дольше», Лен захлопнул книгу. Когда-то он подобное уже слышал. Более того — не цитату, а откровение, основанное на собственном опыте.

Кофе в чашке незаметно закончился. Утра походили одно на другое, ежедневно, еженедельно. Менялись книги, сорта кофе, времена года за окном, а быт как-то умудрялся не меняться. Новости, статьи в интернете перестали интересовать Лена еще лет пять назад, когда он после частых переездов решил залечь на дно в какой-нибудь глуши, где никто бы не стал его искать. А фильмы и прочие развлечения — еще раньше, до того, как он покинул Централ-Сити окончательно.

Обед как-то плавно перетек в ревизию запасов, что совершенно не разнообразило жизнь Лена, хотя бы потому, что пока хватало всего. И можно было не думать о том, что сказать Эмме при встрече. Или что ответить, принимая очередной «незначительный» сувенир.

Разбор съестных запасов перешел в проверку топлива: бензин для лодки, бензин для внедорожника, дрова для камина. И если количество топлива не вынуждало расчехлять лодку, чтобы отправиться за пополнением к той же Эмме, то количество дров все еще вызывало сомнения. Правда, на эту неделю лимит заготовки Лен исчерпал еще вчера, когда до вечера развлекался, размахивая топором. Не слишком разнообразно, зато полезно.

Впрочем, и без колки дров время здесь утекало как сквозь пальцы. Лен и оглянуться не успел, как наступило время ужина. Овощи и тушеное мясо под бокал виски настроили Лена на благодушный лад. Отчасти именно это подтолкнуло его к идее разжечь камин. Чтобы завтра с утра не дрожать от холода, натягивая теплые вещи.

За дровами сходить он не успел. Внезапно зазвонивший смартфон разорвал размеренную тишину дома классической композицией. В первый момент Лен замер, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу, чтобы вычислить — кому он мог понадобиться. Более того: кто мог знать этот номер и за десять лет не забыть его, не вычеркнуть из списка контактов. По итогу выходило крайне малое количество людей. Если только один-два представителя родной конторы и еще более родная сестра.

Но с Лизой они перестали общаться еще лет пятнадцать назад, когда та, махнув хвостом, выскочила замуж за кретина Роско Диллона и вознамерилась осчастливить его выводком детей.

Лен с полсекунды изучающе смотрел на высветившийся незнакомый номер и только после этого ответил на звонок.

— Снарт? — прохрипел в динамик даже спустя время легко узнаваемый голос Мика.

— Мик? — не стал скрывать своего удивления Лен. — Какими судьбами?

Как всегда немногословный Мик не ответил на прямой вопрос и не подумал отвлекать внимание, а сразу перешел к делу:

— Тебе нужно приехать в Централ-Сити.

— Внезапно через столько лет возникло срочное дело? — усмехнулся Лен. — Я уже давно не выполняю заказы, Мик, какие ко мне могут быть дела?

Звонок Мика не сулил ничего хорошего. А звонок уверенного в том, что Лен должен свернуть свое спокойное существование, Мика — вдвойне.

— Если говорю срочно — значит срочно, — отрезал Мик и засопел в трубку. Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы не понять — не телефонный разговор. Серьезный не телефонный разговор, раз спокойный как танк Мик решил напомнить о давнем знакомстве.

— Мик? — протянул Лен, стараясь выудить хоть крохи информации. Чтобы знать, к чему готовиться и что ожидать. Ведь не стал бы Мик из звонка делать предсказуемую приманку для ловушки.

— Барри.

Имя не ударило по ушам, несмотря на мягкое, раскатистое звучание. Оно вклинилось в мозг раскаленным гвоздем. Барри. Это не просто серьезно. Это целая жизнь к черту. Лен прикрыл глаза и выдавил из себя:

— Дай мне десять часов.


	2. Миссури

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> вольным решением автора Централ-Сити находится в штате Миссури

Перед тем как рвануть в аэропорт, Лен сперва заказал билет и только после этого собрал ноутбук и подходящий вариант документов, упаковал все в сумку, которую можно пронести в ручную кладь, и стал придирчиво выбирать себе одежду. Централ-Сити не Шугар-Бей, где  зима уже заявила свои права. Белая рубашка, строгий костюм, перчатки, теплое черное пальто и стильные ботинки. Лен усмехнулся, обувая их. Когда покупал — даже не предполагал, что они вскоре понадобятся. За время, проведенное здесь, он больше привык к армейской обуви или легким кроссовкам.

Лен стряхнул невидимую пылинку с плеча, забросил на него ремень сумки и плотно запер дверь. Ему не нужно было знать, насколько представительно и в какой-то мере претенциозно он выглядит в такой одежде. Даже не требовалось смотреть в зеркало. Впрочем, он посмотрел. В зеркало заднего вида, когда заводил внедорожник. Поймал свой взгляд и сразу же отвернулся: посреди ночи в черной одежде размытые очертания лица отсвечивали неестественной и неприятной белизной.

Поворачивая на Шугар-Ран-роуд, Лен внезапно подумал, что стоило бы позвонить смотрителю Джеффу. Вряд ли кто рискнет забраться в дебри, где обосновался Лен, но и оставлять дом без присмотра не следует. Удерживая одну руку на руле, второй Лен достал смартфон и выбрал из списка контактов нужный номер. После пары гудков услышал бодрое приветствие и сразу же оборвал его:

— Джефф? Это Лен. Мне срочно пришлось уехать. Не присмотришь за домом?

Получив утвердительный ответ, сбросил звонок. Судя по голосу, Джефф пребывал в шоке, потому что за четыре года Лен позвонил первый раз. И о чем-то попросил. Есть повод удивиться.

Три часа до аэропорта пролетели незаметно отчасти потому, что всю дорогу до Питтсбурга Лен не думал о Барри и не думал о прошлом, он вообще старался не вспоминать. Как звучал голос Барри, когда тот просил «еще», и не важно, в чем заключалось это «еще». Как пах Барри после стрельбищ: порохом, смазкой и эйфорией. Как сильно хотелось вжаться губами ему в затылок и дышать этой непередаваемой смесью запахов. Под мерный шум двигателя Лен отчаянно желал сосредоточиться исключительно на дороге, но почти ее не видел. Ехал на ощупь, наобум, но не успел оглянуться, как уже обнаружил себя в очереди на посадку. А после этого три с половиной часа до Централ-Сити вообще показались мгновением. Потому что Лен попеременно прикладывал массу усилий, удерживая внимание на улыбчивых стюардессах, импозантных усталых бизнесменах, парочке подростков, обсуждающих видеоигру и сравнивающих ее с фильмом, пигалице в соседнем кресле, подозрительно покосившейся на Лена. Точек для фиксации было полно. Но ни с одной не срабатывало, сознание вновь и вновь возвращалось к некогда забытому и похороненному глубоко в памяти.

Шесть лет Лену удавалось удерживать этих демонов как можно дальше от себя. И если дело на самом деле пустячное и Мик сорвал Лена зря — ему точно не поздоровится. Лен лелеял эту мысль до конца полета. Но убедить себя окончательно у него так и не получилось. Что-то продолжало дергать внутри, недвусмысленно намекая, что Лен занимается самообманом.

Около аэропорта он поймал такси и задумался о том, где можно найти Мика. По сути, он прилетел раньше отведенного самому себе времени, но куда тратить его, не имея исходных данных, Лен не знал. Централ-Сити за десять лет мало изменился. Те же высотки в центре и те же частные дома на периферии. Лен стиснул руки, не желая вспоминать похожий домик, где он в течение трех лет натаскивал Барри, а после еще год координировал его первые шаги. Вместо этого он решил наведаться в одно старое место, бар «Святые и Грешники», куда они с Миком порой заваливались выпить. Где Лен как-то ночью совершенно случайно подцепил Барри.

Бар все еще стоял на месте. Сверкал неоновой вывеской и мигающей яркой рекламой. Музыка все так же не била по ушам, но задавала тон ночи. Девицы изгибались у барной стойки, несколько мужчин рассредоточились по разным столикам и цедили свои напитки, компания в пять человек столпилась у бильярдного стола. Лен усмехнулся — Мика можно не искать, только он любил окружать себя дилетантами, изображающих великих профессионалов маскировки.

Мик предсказуемо нашелся за одним из столиков. Угрюмо сидел на диванчике и накручивал на вилку пасту в сливочном соусе, даже не пытаясь использовать столовую ложку, отправлял порцию в рот, а потом с шумом втягивал свисающие длинные макаронины.

— Восемь часов, Снарт. Даже не десять. Значит, не так ты далеко и забрался, — парировал Мик, поворачиваясь к Лену лицом. За то время, что они не виделись, он почти не изменился. Морщин стало больше, но только лишь: громогласность осталась при нем. Равно как и безудержная сила медведя-гризли — Мик, утерев рот салфеткой, тут же резво выбрался из-за стола и сжал Лена в объятиях.

— Было бы лучше, если бы я трое суток добирался?

— Пижон. — Мик выпустил Лена из объятий и плюхнулся на свое место. — Садись, разговор будет долгим.

Лен снял пальто, сложил его, аккуратно пристроил на диванчике, и только после сел напротив Мика.

— Выпьешь? — Мик потряс бутылкой не самого паршивого бурбона.

— Не откажусь.

Мик махнул рукой, и верткая официантка быстро организовала еще один тумблер. Мик щедро плеснул бурбон в бокал Лена и немного добавил себе. Не чокаясь они выпили, как будто и не за встречу, да и оживление Мика внезапно куда-то делось.

— Мик, я жду. Во что вляпался Барри?

— Не вляпался. Хотя… может, и вляпался. Пропал он.

— Поясни.

— Тебе бы лучше с Циско поговорить, но его отслеживают. Да и в баре ему делать нечего. А с меня какой спрос?

— Никакого. Не заговаривай мне зубы, Мик, тебе никогда это не удавалось. Говори яснее.

— Тогда с начала. Но это долго.

— Ничего или долго? — хмыкнул Лен. — Думать не о чем. У меня времени полно.

— После твоего ухода контора начала тихо разваливаться. И если по первому это было не так заметно, то сейчас я вообще удивляюсь, как Уэллс умудряется удерживать ее на плаву. Представь себе, теперь я заведую арсеналом. Вместо Сары. Она бросила нас года три назад.

— Ты и арсеналом? И правда, контора накрывается. Тебе же нельзя и близко подходить к оружию — сразу крыть начинает.

— Ха-ха. Ты как всегда, Снарт. — Мик отхлебнул бурбона и продолжил: — Недавно Барри получил заказ. Не спрашивай меня какой, я не знаю. Даже Циско не в курсе, заказ Барри получил от Уэллса.

— И Уэллс, конечно же, не расскажет.

— Можешь попробовать выпытать у него.

— Обязательно. Если другими путями не получится. Этот старый прохвост нас с тобой под пытками переживет.

— Так и я о чем. Барри во время исполнения заказов всегда пропадал. Полная изоляция, весь в тебя. Сразу видно, кто учил. Но Барри предупредил Циско, что если он попадется, то мы получим сообщение, что на него больше рассчитывать не стоит.

Лен не уронил тумблер, его рука вообще не дрогнула. Но только сейчас он обратил внимание, что все это время продолжает греть бурбон в руке. Отставил его на стол и даже не спросил, больше подтвердил мелькнувшую догадку:

— И вчера ближе к вечеру Циско его получил.

— Днем. Но этот балбес почему-то решил, что сможет найти Барри сам.

— Не нашел.

— Нет. И только после этого прибежал ко мне. Хорошо, хоть не сразу к Уэллсу.

— Думаешь, тот бы списал Барри?

— Ты же сам знаешь, Снарт. Или ты не поэтому предпочел тихо свалить из конторы?

— Отчасти. — Лен замер, ожидая дальнейших слов.

— Я сказал Циско, что попробую связаться с тобой. Кто как не учитель сможет найти ученика?

— Почему ты думаешь, что он еще жив?

— Труп нигде не всплывал — Циско проверил.

— Я могу попробовать поискать, но не знаю с чего начинать.

— У Барри в Централ-Сити есть квартира. Мои ребята ее уже обшарили, но ничего не нашли.

— Немудрено. Твои ребята не знают, где искать.

***

Никто не мог просчитать, как действовал Барри и где его теоретически можно искать. Это не удивило Лена. Он сам как-то сказал Барри, что если хочешь сделать работу чисто и быстро — делай ее один. Никого не посвящай в детали. Никому не давай влезть в дело. Иначе все полетит к чертям.

Обратный минус такого принципа — никто не поможет в случае провала. И никто не найдет. При этом еще и пострадает контора, которой придется поступиться репутацией и деньгами. Неустойка за невыполнение заказа. Нового киллера посылать нельзя, потому что жертва может все знать и организовать ловушку.

Мик напоследок сказал звонить «если вдруг что», подозвал улыбчивую блондинку и отдал приказ на время стать личным шофером Лена. В первое мгновение Лен подумал, что это даже хорошо: после перелета и нарушения распорядка он не лучший в мире водитель. Но уже через пять минут поменял свое мнение.

Водителем блондинка Фелисити оказалась чрезмерно болтливым. Все время до квартиры Барри она комментировала машины и их пассажиров, рассуждала о ценах на бензин и их несоразмерности с оплатой ее труда, рассказывала о себе, своих друзьях, родителях и просто знакомых, заодно пытаясь вызнать хоть что-нибудь про Лена. И если бы он  на минуту решил поддержать разговор с ней — что-нибудь она бы точно вызнала.

Но Лен особой вежливостью не отличался. Никогда, даже в то время, когда Барри с подобным чувством такта принимался расспрашивать Лена про работу. Да и не только работу. Три чертовых года он только и делал, что пытался выяснить — если ли у Лена кто, пытался примерить на место его любовника всех знакомых. Ревновал и бесился. Но так и не смог добиться ответов. Около многоквартирной высотки Фелисити оборвала свой монолог и поток мыслей Лена, протянула ему ключ и назвала номер шестьсот два. Предложила свою помощь, мотивируя тем, что они с Барри хорошие друзья, но лишние глаза во время работы Лен никогда не любил. И Фелисити пришлось остаться в машине.

Войдя в квартиру, Лен даже слегка удивился. Он помнил раздражающую привычку Барри сбрасывать свои рубашки чуть ли не на входе. Разуваться примерно там же, наступая на пятки обуви, и, оставив все как есть, тут же ломиться к холодильнику, проверять, что есть по-быстрому приготовить или разогреть. Потому что, сколько бы Барри не съедал — оно куда-то исчезало, и он снова ходил с видом голодающего уличного щенка. А так же Лен не забыл его привычку повсюду оставлять свои книги, журналы, записи, ручки, карандаши. Более-менее прибираться за собой Барри стал только после того, как Лен за каждый подобный хаос начал организовывать изматывающий кросс. После которого на создание беспорядка у Барри не оставалось сил.

Но эта квартира в стиле хай-тек сияла чистотой вплоть до стерильности. Лен бы согласился поверить, что это ребята Мика постарались. Но те вряд ли стали бы протирать пыль, или мыть посуду, развешивать ровными рядами одежду в шкафу и расставлять обувь по цветовой гамме. Ни одного журнала, несколько книг, и только в гостиной. Ни одной фотографии, ни одной личной вещи. Дизайнерская хрустальная ваза для мелочи рядом с входной дверью и пара кактусов в горшках на кухне. Идеально ровные поверхности, без царапин, разводов и трещин. Как картинка.

Лен только через пять минут понял, что именно напрягло его в этой неживой квартире — сочетания цветов. Они не ассоциировались с Барри никоим образом. Синий, черный и белый. Тот, кто придумал дизайн мебели, явно получил четкие указания. Но если бы не запах туалетной воды, узнаваемый даже спустя много лет — Лен развернулся бы и ушел ни с чем. Но это точно квартира Барри, а значит, стоило поискать получше. Лен более досконально проверил дверцы всех шкафчиков, но только один из них, самый узкий, оказался имитацией.

_— Прячь там, где искать не станут. Например, на кухне. На видном месте, на которое даже не обратят внимание._

_— Все еще не понимаю._

_— Кухонную мебель всегда стараются подогнать под размер помещения, но не всегда получается вписать идеально._

_— И между какими-нибудь шкафчиками обязательно остаются пустоты._

_— Которые обычно декорируют._

_— А в этих пустотах можно спрятать оружие._

_— Например, глок. Двести пятьдесят грамм заряженного, готового к бою металла. А рядом — ориентир для себя и посвященных. Например, банка с кофе._

_— Почему именно кофе?_

_— Бодрит. И то и другое._

Рядом на полке Лен обнаружил большую банку с зернами кофе.

Он аккуратно прощупал пластину, нашаривая выступы или еле заметные кнопки. Но ничего, поэтому он резко ударил по ней. И сразу с тихим щелчком выскочила панель, в которой обнаружился аккуратно закрепленный заряженный глок. Лен улыбнулся, заправил панель обратно и двинулся дальше. Проверка спальни добавила к находкам удавку за боковым выступом бельевого шкафа. А в кухонном ящике среди разнокалиберных кухонных ножей нашлась пара метательных, с рукоятками без оплетки.

— Всегда прячь на виду. Именно там вообще искать не станут, — повторил Лен вслух свои же слова. Провел пальцем по одному из ножей, проверяя на остроту, и положил обратно. Запас Барри для внезапных атак.

Несколько баночек со снотворным и сильными обезболивающими в ящике, забитом обеззараживающими средствами в ванной комнате, напрягли Лена больше, чем общая безликость квартиры. А пара ампул с тетродоксином в том же ящике нисколько не внесли ясности. Если второе — оружие для устранения, то зачем Барри понадобилось столько антисептиков и обезболивающих? И что, Барри страдает бессонницей?

Не став грузить себя лишними мыслями, Лен набрал Мика и проговорил вслух свои вопросы. Но Мик не смог ему ничего ответить. Потому что после отъезда Лена Барри стал почти полной его копией: одиночка, без друзей, поскольку даже Циско, Фелисити и Кейт могли называться максимум его приятелями.

Уяснив, что никто не знает, как Барри проводил свое свободное время, Лен с раздражением сбросил звонок. Все, что он сумел извлечь из этой квартиры — то, что она принадлежит Барри и что Барри крайне внимательно в свое время слушал Лена. Шагнув к двери, он случайно задел вазу с мелочью, и водопад монеток хлынул на пол. Чертыхнувшись, Лен склонился, намереваясь собрать их, как нечто привлекло его внимание — ключ с четырехзначным номером на головке. Один-девять-восемь-девять.

Лен покрутил ключ в руках и прикинул, что для дверного он откровенно крошечный. С минуту подумав, быстро сфотографировал ключ на смартфон и отправил изображение Мику. А еще минут через пять Лену перезвонил болтливый как Фелисити Циско и пояснил, что подобные ключи обычно делают для банковских ячеек. Для дверных слишком специфический размер, а для сейфовых — другая система засечек. Более того, ни в одном банке Централ-Сити нет ячейки с таким номером.

Но не успел Лен задать следующий вопрос, как Циско выпалил название — «Нэшнл-банк», Старлинг-Сити. Крепко сжав ключ в кулаке, Лен бросил в ответ: «Спасибо» и вышел из квартиры.


	3. Индиана

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> вольным решением автора Старлинг-Сити находится в штате Индиана

Перелет в Индиану у Лена не занял много времени. Куда больше ушло на то, чтобы отбиться от Мика, который атаковал его звонками. И Фелисити, которая чуть ли не вцепилась Лену в пальто, только бы не пустить одного. В итоге ему пришлось смириться с тем, что в Старлинг-Сити его встретит Лорел, сестра Сары. И поможет, если вдруг потребуется.

Лорел не в пример Фелисити оказалась спокойной и немногословной, возможно, из-за того, что ей пришлось вставать в несусветную рань, чтобы встретить Лена. Но не меньше той же Фелисити упертой блондинкой: когда Лен в числе первых посетителей попытался зайти в банк один, она молча пропустила его вперед и тенью проскользнула следом. А все то время, что Лен разговаривал с менеджером банка, буравила их немигающим взглядом. Самого Лена не напрягало подобное поведение. Ее принцип устрашения окружающих он когда-то применял и сам. Но все равно, как-то почувствовал себя попроще в отделении с ячейками, куда Лорел не пустили по правилам банка. 

Менеджер повернул ключ, вынул из ячейки бокс и вышел из комнаты. Услышав щелчок ручки двери, Лен откинул крышку бокса, удивился и тут же рассмеялся. Тайник в тайнике — это когда-то был его любимый способ прятать информацию. Похоже, Барри не только слушал, но и внимательно наблюдал. Лен вынул из бокса ключ с биркой «19–72» и подбросил его в руке. Все становилось интереснее и интереснее с каждой минутой. Барри не просто повторял его действия, он их обыгрывал и комбинировал. Но все, ровно все из них с самого начала предназначались только одному человеку. Как будто Барри подспудно знал, что в подобной ситуации его никто, кроме Лена, найти не сможет.

Квартира шестьсот два. Ключ с номером одна тысяча девятьсот семьдесят два. Барри умудрялся удивлять Лена все больше и больше. Даже Мик до сих пор не в курсе его даты рождения. Только Барри. Узнал в тот единственный год, когда Лену стукнуло сорок три, и настоял на том, чтобы отпраздновать.

Выйдя из банка, Лен первым делом перезвонил Циско. Выдал задание выяснить, что могут означать эти числа. С поправкой на размер ключа уточнил, что стоит искать место, а не ворочать тоннами комбинаций. Циско, судя по перестуку клавиш, тут же кинулся перерывать базы, и Лен со спокойной совестью сбросил звонок и поморщился. Отсутствие ужина, бурбон с Миком и полчаса сна в самолете не лучшим образом отразились на его состоянии. Недолго думая, он предложил Лорел позавтракать вместе. Чем умудрился выбить ее из модуса невозмутимости. Лорел согласилась и даже показала недурное местечко.

Чем больше Лен наблюдал за ней, тем сильнее подмечал сходство с Сарой. Ум, расчет, уверенность, целеустремленность. Все это проскальзывало в каждом жесте, сказанном слове, позе. Даже в том, как Лорел держала вилку в руках, и том, как снисходительно позволила за себя заплатить.

Они едва успели расплатиться, как зазвонил смартфон Лена. 

— Слушай, все, что я сумел найти за такой короткий срок — какой-то аварийный полу-офис полу-склад на Девятнадцатой улице, — затараторил Циско, стоило Лену ответить. — Лет так восемь-девять назад еще принадлежал Палмер Технолоджис, там планировалась перестройка под какие-то лаборатории. После смерти основателя и владельца компании Рэя Палмера, в числе прочих офисов его продал единственный наследник — Сидни Палмер. Незадолго до того как развалить компанию брата. Но это вряд ли тебе интересно.

— Ты прав, — подтвердил Лен, сбросил звонок и посмотрел на Лорел. — Ты знаешь, где в этом городе Девятнадцатая улица?

— Глупый вопрос, — дернула плечом она. — Я родилась в Стар-Сити.

— Тогда отвези меня к семьдесят второму строению по этой улице. Отличительные признаки — аварийная постройка.

— Без проблем, — бросила Лорел и направилась к своей ауди.

Покрутившись по городу, они выехали к заброшенному зданию, последнему на улице, огороженному рабицей и никем не охраняемому. Лорел припарковала машину и на пару с Леном обошла здание по периметру. Красный кирпич, местами разбитые окна, разросшиеся деревья и плети перекинувшегося на строение плюща.

— Тебе точно это здание нужно? — Лорел пнула камешек — явно осколок одного из кирпичей — и огляделась.

Лен достал ключ из кармана и взвесил на ладони. 

— Вот и выясню. 

— Тебя ждать?

Лен протянул ей свой смартфон:

— Лучше оставь номер. Я наберу.

Забрав смартфон обратно, Лен направился к парадным дверям, не особо веря в то, что ключ к одной из них подойдет. Собственно, он не ошибся. Поэтому он двинулся снова вокруг здания. Но повезло ему только с третьей дверью. Замок тихо щелкнул, и огромная металлическая створка, которая по логике должна была протяжно заскрипеть, открылась бесшумно. Лен не раздумывая шагнул внутрь.

Прошел по длинным коридорам со слезающей лохмотьями краской, по осыпавшейся побелке, стараясь не напороться на ржавые балки и кронштейны, торчащие из стен, словно выкорчеванные кем-то. Сорванные с петель двери валялись рядом с проходами, под ногами тихо шелестели обрывки газет и рекламные листовки. Лен обошел весь первый этаж, но по старой широкой лестнице наверх не рискнул подниматься. Если Барри взял за образец его принцип действий, то два верхних этажа можно не проверять. 

Лен более детально осмотрел стены и дверные проемы, каждое помещение, методично одно за другим. Но только сдвинув в стороны рассыпающийся от старости шкаф и отдернув кусок мутной полиэтиленовой пленки, обнаружил еще одну дверь. Сенсорная панель со сканером для ладони не оставляла простора для фантазии. Светящееся окошко издевательски предлагало приложить ладонь к считывателю.

При должном воздействии дверь получилось бы взломать. Но на это потребовалось бы много времени, которого у Лена не было. Или выломать. Но где гарантия, что Барри не заложил взрывчатку? Решив, что в одиночку тут не справиться, Лен достал смартфон, но тот показал отсутствие связи. Лен успел сделать шаг в сторону, как мелькнувшая мысль его остановила. Для очистки совести он все же приложил ладонь к сканеру. В окошке загорелась надпись «Добро пожаловать, мистер Снарт», и дверь открылась.

Лен усмехнулся и покачал головой – он оказался прав в своем предположении. Лен спустился по лестнице в подвальную темноту и не успел подумать про фонарик, как свет зажегся по всему помещению, неуловимо напоминающему подземную парковку. Пройдя вдоль вереницы колонн, Лен приблизился к столу с несколькими мониторами. Компьютеры работали, как будто Барри вышел минуту назад. На столе рядом с клавиатурой стояла кружка из-под кофе, рядом лежали распечатки и разноцветные маркеры. На стеклянной доске остались размытые следы неаккуратных записей. А чуть поодаль от доски Лен заметил диван с подушками и ярко-красным пледом. Несколько стеллажей с оружием, специальной техникой для слежки и сбора информации. Мишени у дальней стены окончательно убедили его в том, что если где-то и могла быть база Барри, то это она. Его логово, отдушина и то единственное место, где он мог расслабиться, спокойно разработать план и побыть самим собой. 

Лен сел за компьютер и принялся изучать ворох вкладок и папки с номерами. Покопавшись в содержимом, понял, что номера папок — это имена. Барри собирал информацию, кажется, про всех, с кем когда-либо имел дело. В папке с номером «13911» Лен обнаружил внушительное досье на Мика, куда Барри не поленился вписать время, проведенное под его крышей в доме на периферии Централ-Сити, а в папке «191181» — досье на Сару. Наугад пробежался взглядом по остальным и споткнулся на папке «12514». Но к его удивлению ней не нашлось никаких данных, только четыре видеофайла. Лен два раза щелкнул на первом из них, и на весь монитор развернулось лицо Барри, сидевшего на том же самом месте, где сейчас сидел Лен. Пьяного в хлам неадекватного Барри.

«С днем рождения, Барри!» — отсалютовал тот бутылкой бурбона. Лен знал эту марку. Ее всегда выбирал Мик. «Хер знает, зачем я это решил записать, видимо, ничего не соображаю. Привет бурной молодости! А. Нет. Вспомнил. Я больше не буду искать тебя, Лен. Теперь уже точно. И без того шесть лет моей жизни впустую. Ладно. Четыре. Первые два года я тупо не знал, где и как тебя искать. Потом, правда, понял. Но оно не сильно помогло. Зато оборудовал себе Убежище», Барри неловко махнул рукой и чуть не разлил остатки бурбона. «Знаешь, я мог бы написать тебе, но у меня нет твоей почты. Или позвонить, но и номер твой отключен. Скорее всего, у кого-то вроде Мика или Лизы есть твой новый номер. Но только не у меня. А они мне не скажут. К Лизе я понятия не имею как подойти, чтобы с порога не послала. А с Миком все бесполезно. Даже пытки. Знаешь, я тебе завидую. У меня нет таких друзей, которые и под пытками не сдадут меня. А у тебя есть. Все еще есть».

Запись оборвалась, и окно программы-проигрывателя свернулось. Несмотря на холод в помещении, Лену стало жарко, настолько, что он расстегнул пальто. Потер лоб и снова потянулся к мышке. Щелкнул на следующем видеофайле.

«Привет, меня зовут Барри Аллен. И если вдруг ты меня еще помнишь, я твой самый нерадивый в мире ученик». Барри в бинтах: перемотаны руки и шея. На лице фиолетовые гематомы и пара пластырей. Красавец, знать бы кто его так отделал. «Не пугайся, я с ними уже разобрался. Впрочем, ты же эту запись не увидишь. Так что не важно. Важно то, что я кретин. Не продумал все до мелочей. Привык полагаться на Сару и ее советы. Но она нас недавно бросила. Теперь приходится работать без нее. А если честно, то мне просто везло. После первого заказа, твоего, как-то не довелось снова втираться в доверие к жертве. Все больше на расстоянии. Да и с чистотой исполнения можно было не заморачиваться. Винтовка, яд. Черт возьми! Не поверишь! Столько лет прошло, а в голове до сих пор звучат твои нотации. Так что да, согласен, я кретин», — Барри засмеялся, и запись свернулась.

Лен навел курсор на следующее видео.

«В этот раз все гораздо серьезнее». Барри пошелестел свертком бумаги и извлек сэндвич. «Я только с задания, жрать хочу просто адски». Он принялся жевать и параллельно пальцами свободной руки пробежался по клавиатуре. Проглотив, продолжил: «Я определился с этими видео. Скорее всего, ты сюда не придешь. Но все же. Если ты все же пришел, то наверно успел удивиться, что сканер тебя пропустил? Я настроил систему только на нас с тобой. Скан твоей ладони Циско извлек из базы конторы. Пришлось купить ему билеты на бейсбол. Если ты смотришь эти записи, значит, никто не пытался устроить взлом. Тогда бы вся информация удалилась, а по всему Убежищу сработала взрывчатка. В компьютере файлы практически на виду. Имена под числами по буквам алфавита. Но если ты нашел свою папку не наобум, то и об этом догадался. Процентов девяносто здесь — заказы, уже исполненные. Оставшиеся десять — мои знакомые. Если что-то нужно — копируй, компьютеры не полетят, носитель вирусами не обрастет. Нет, я не добрый самаритянин. Просто ты до сих пор мое слабое место — ни в чем не могу тебе отказать. А данные, которые я собрал, вполне потянут на очень круглую сумму. Решать тебе, что с этим делать».

Оставалось последнее видео. Короткая передышка перед колоссальной работой по сортировке данных. Это Барри известны имена и даты, а Лену это все еще необходимо сопоставить и отбросить лишнее, чтобы определиться — кто мог возжелать отомстить киллеру? Или же это банальный провал вследствие паршивой разработки плана.

«Не поверишь! Я сам себе с трудом верю. Но у меня новый заказ, и это не кто-нибудь, а Малкольм Мерлин. Помнишь его? Я помню. Мое первое самостоятельное дело. Отданное тобой мое дело. Каламбур? Возможно. Оливер Куин. В ту ночь, когда я устранил его, он успел убить свою жертву. В ночном клубе подлил в бокал Томми Мерлина нейропаралитик. Сыну Малкольма. Ума не приложу, кому этот мировой мужик мог дорогу перейти, но заказ есть заказ. Если бы я мог, то попросил тебя пожелать мне удачи. Дело трудное — Малкольм неприступен. Помнишь, ты говорил: если чего-то не понимаешь в деле или не можешь просчитать — всегда следуй за деньгами, Барри. Так я и поступлю. А если у меня все получится — я сделаю так, как ты чертову уйму времени назад. Пойду дальше и перестану жить прошлым. Перестану жить тобой. Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты одобрил бы такое решение».

Барри улыбался. Был воодушевлен предстоящей работой. Уверен в себе и в успехе. Но что-то пошло не так. По-другому быть не могло. Тем более, когда на кону стояло его будущее.

Папка с редким именем нашлась быстро: длинное имя, длинный номер. Барри не указал открыто место атаки, но Лену не составило труда просчитать и понять, что место идеально. Он сам бы его выбрал, если бы разрабатывал план действий. Значит, проблема не в Барри. Что-то не так пошло не по его вине. Только один вариант иглой впивался в мозг Лена — ловушка. Только организованная ловушка могла помешать Барри чисто выполнить задание. А вариантов дальнейшего крайне мало. Или его уже убили или… еще не убили, но совершенно точно убьют.

Скопировав в ноутбук необходимые данные, Лен прихватил пару ругеров, несколько ножей и ремингтон с оптическим прицелом, сложил все в найденную на одном из стеллажей сумку, выбрался из Убежища и набрал Лорел:

— Поможешь мне? — спросил раньше, чем она успела бросить резкое «Лэнс».

— Почему я? — поинтересовалась Лорел. — От Фелисити ты постарался откреститься, как только увидел. А она умная девчонка.

— Мик рассказал?

— Фелисити проболталась.

— Ключевое слово — проболталась. Ты не Фелисити. 

— Почему ты так уверен?

— Вы с Сарой похожи. И я уверен, что похожи не только внешне.

***

Лорел не отправила его в гостиницу. Вместо этого она внезапно привезла Лена к себе домой. Это он не сразу просек, пока она парковалась у многоквартирной высотки. И не сообразил, пока они поднимались в лифте. Но понял, куда попал, стоило им только переступить порог. У суровой Лорел оказалась вполне уютная квартира с кучей фотографий: Сара и Лорел, Лорел и Сара, сестры Лэнс с отцом. Лорел махнула рукой, чтобы Лен устраивался поудобнее в гостиной, а сама вынула смартфон и ушла в другую комнату. Лен снял пальто и пиджак, сложил их и аккуратно пристроил на спинке дивана. Рубашку стоило бы сменить, но не то время, да и смену одежды он с собой не взял. Лен достал ноутбук и принялся систематизировать данные.

Барри хорошо поработал, можно сказать, досконально проработал Мерлина по всем фронтам. Дом, работа, личная жизнь, светская жизнь, увлечения, предпочтения, знакомства и связи, среди которых на глаза Лену попалось «Лэнс». Правда, без уточнения имени или имен. 

— Я заказала обед на дом, терпеть не могу готовить.

— Ты могла отвезти меня в гостиницу.

— Могла, но лучше, если ты не станешь особо мелькать в городе.

— Кому лучше?

— Тебе? — Лорел дернула плечом. — Мику? Это его просьба, если ты вдруг решил, что я на тебя запала настолько, что сразу приволокла к себе.

— Я думаю, что ты для таких выводов слишком умная, — усмехнулся Лен, расстегнул манжеты, закатал рукава и вернулся к анализу. 

Барри был чертовски прав, говоря, что Мерлин неприступен как стена. Слишком хороший и положительный, так, что даже не верилось. И, судя по наработкам Барри, не стоило, потому что все это сплошная показуха. Подкуп чиновников, устранение конкурентов, запугивание, устрашение. Но все чуть ли не через десятые руки. И один единственный плюс Мерлина — ни шага, ни слова просто так. Все ради чего-то и для кого-то. Ради компании. Для семьи. После смерти жены Мерлин менял любовниц как перчатки, но больше не женился. После смерти сына не сломался, только стал жестче. И это сильно сказалось на его работе, на его финансовом состоянии, на его безопасности. На которую он сливал немыслимые деньги.

Лен откинулся на спинку дивана и забросил руки за голову. Ему не давал покоя этот пункт трат Мерлина. Лен сильно сомневался, что Мерлин боится смерти. Такие, как он, редко чего боятся, тем более, если бояться больше не за кого. У Мерлина не осталось слабостей. Только память о них и две урны с прахом. Даже их он забрал в свой дом-бункер, чтобы никто больше не посмел тронуть то, что на самом деле ему дорого.

Размышления о Мерлине не давали Лену ни одной возможности задуматься о судьбе Барри в этом ключе. Потому что люди, подобные Мерлину, могут отдать должное отличной работе. Но если работа провалена, то это крест на исполнителе. Барри даже не пытался подобраться близко к Мерлину, это было равносильно самоубийству. Он попытался сработать издалека на дневном мероприятии, посвященном открытию какой-то новостройки в Старлинг-Сити. Но если судить по новостям — прием прошел без прецедентов. Мерлин произнес свою речь, разрезал красную ленту и отбыл в окружении своей охраны.

— Снарт. Поешь, а то вот-вот свалишься, — Лорел сунула ему в руки тарелку с кесадильей, прервав поток мыслей. — Забыла предупредить, что люблю мексиканскую кухню. И знаю, где неплохо готовят. Так что тебе придется это съесть.

— Спасибо.

Лен не любил, когда его выдергивали из процесса обдумывания действий. Барри как-то попытался, за что потом огреб. Но срываться на Лорел не стоило. В конце концов, она пришла не с пустыми руками и отвлекла не из-за какой-то мелочи.

— Над чем работаешь? — с места в карьер начала она.

— Ты знаешь Барри? — перебил ее Лен.

Лорел пожала плечами, откусила кусок лепешки и кивнула:

— Да, пересекались пару раз. Он заезжал в Стар-Сити, хотя в основном крутился в Централ-Сити, в офисе конторы. Сара знает его лучше. 

— И ты в курсе его работы, — утвердительно кивнул головой Лен.

— Как и работы Сары. Но где сейчас она — понятия не имею. Она звонит раз в месяц со скрытого номера, и отследить звонок не получается, сколько я ни пыталась. Хотя даже если бы и знала, где моя сестра — не сказала бы.

— Думаю, Сара нам тут не сильно поможет.

— В чем?

— Слышала имя Малкольм Мерлин?

— В Стар-Сити его каждая собака знает. Миллионер, меценат, филантроп, человек, из чьей жопы светит солнце.

— То есть ты тоже в курсе про его «деловую хватку»?

Он сам не заметил, как доел кесадилью. И если бы Лорел не положила ему еще порцию, так бы и продолжал разговор с пустой тарелкой в руках.

— От его «деловой хватки» Сара уехала работать в контору в Централ-Сити, где он был не в состоянии ее достать. А отец сменил место жительства с дома на участок земли на кладбище.

Как и Сара, Лорел на какие-то важные и болезненные темы говорила небрежно, как бы между делом. Но Лен замечал, как у Сары дергается уголок губ. Лорел, отставив на стол тарелку, методично терла пальцы салфеткой.

— То есть у тебя к Мерлину свои счеты?

— Более или менее. Мерлин довел их обоих до этого. Но у отца перестало работать слабое сердце, а выбор Сары — это выбор Сары. С тем и другим мне пришлось смириться, при учете отсутствия выбора.

— Мне нужно с ним поговорить.

— В смысле пообщаться на тему «какой очаровательный вечер, не одолжите мне деньги, мистер Мерлин»? Или…

— Или «вы можете сопротивляться, мистер Мерлин, но я услышу от вас то, что мне нужно».

— Я чем-то могу помочь?

— Пока понятия не имею. Мерлин — это какое-то сокровище в суперохраняемом, обшитом толстыми листами стали хранилище банка. Барри собирался устранить его издалека, не подбираясь вплотную. Но мне его не устранить его нужно. А узнать, что в тот день на самом деле произошло и почему тщательно разработанный план провалился.

— Думаешь, Мерлину сообщили о покушении?

— Не сомневаюсь.

— Считаешь, он убил Барри?

— Не исключаю.

— Сара всегда отзывалась о тебе, как о близком друге. Равно как и о Барри. И я знаю, что ты как-то раз спас ей жизнь.

— Есть конкретные предложения без лишних рассуждений и патетики?

— Сегодня вечером состоится благотворительный вечер, инициированный Мерлином в отеле Ли Крон Плаза в центре Стар-Сити. Куда я приглашена. И у меня осталось всего три часа на сборы. Советую поспать. Потом вряд ли удастся.

Ничего сверх сказанного не пояснив, Лорел демонстративно поднялась из кресла и вышла из гостиной. Лену только и осталось, что доесть и приступить к изучению доступной информации по Ли Крон Плаза. Которой оказалось крайне мало. Но Лен решил, что расспросит Лорел по пути: другого варианта добраться до Мерлина он все равно не видел. А пока стоило последовать ее совету и поспать. Когда еще доведется?

***

— Просыпайся, — Лорел потрясла Лена за плечо и сунула ему в руки планшет. — Запоминай планы гостиницы. Все — не обязательно. Тебе важны нижний уровень — парковка, первый уровень, чтобы самому не заблудиться, и вип-этаж, где Мерлин всегда арендует себе номер.

Лен потер глаза и сел на диване. По ощущениям, он только-только провалился в сон, но нет, три часа пролетели, и пролетели незаметно. Лен прикинул, что, чуть отдохнув, он вполне продержится еще какой-то промежуток времени. Главное, не затягивать.

Несколько раз просмотрев чертежи, он запомнил их и попытался представить, как они сработают. Но по всему выходило, что мало информации и мало двух человек для подобной работы. В конце концов, он всегда занимался устранением людей, а не похищением.

— Мне самому догадываться о деталях, или ты расскажешь? — Лен внимательно осмотрел Лорел, застывшую у зеркала и цепляющую сережку в мочку уха. Черное короткое кружевное платье обтягивало ее стройную фигуру, открывая плечи. Волосы Лорел забрала наверх в незамысловатую прическу.

— Все просто, как ни странно. Мерлин не раз оказывал мне знаки внимания, на чем мы и сыграем. — Она подкрасила губы и громко щелкнула тюбиком помады. — В отель я приеду на своей машине. Ты доберешься пешком и пройдешь через служебный выход. Рой откроет тебе дверь, отдаст форму коридорного. Возьмешь тележку горничной и на служебном лифте поднимешься на вип-этаж. Будешь ждать в смежном номере. Ключ-карты от номера и лифта тебе тоже передаст Рой. Сейчас он занят тем, что ставит машину на парковке отеля. На ней мы отвезем Мерлина на его же склад, где он обрабатывает несговорчивых конкурентов. Там его явно станут искать в последнюю очередь. Кажется, ничего не забыла.

— Кроме того, что если Мерлин останется в живых — он захочет тебе отомстить.

— А. Забудь, — легко отмахнулась Лорел. — Я давно хотела уехать из Стар-Сити. Теперь хотя бы будет реальный повод.

— Кто такой Рой?

— Хороший мальчик. И даже если бы я не предложила ему денег, помог бы. Мерлин в этом городе многим жизни поломал. Рой из их числа.

Лен покачал головой, но все же решил сделать ставку на то, что Лорел знает, что делает. План явно безумный, непредсказуемый. Но не только для Лена и Лорел — для Мерлина тоже. Невозможно предугадать действия, совершенные экспромтом. Но все же Лен прихватил из сумки ругеры с парой запасных обойм и несколько ножей. В глубоких карманах пальто все это провалилось как в бездну.

Ему стоило больше доверять Лорел с самого начала. План сработал как часы, минута в минуту, даром, что никто эти минуты не высчитывал. Лен вовремя добрался до отеля, почти не глядя выхватил у Роя из рук одежду, в карманах которой нашлись все ключ-карты. Умудрившись ни с кем из обслуги отеля не столкнуться, поднялся наверх и замер у смежной двери. Услышав голоса Мерлина и Лорел, открыл дверь и успел ухватить взглядом хорошую комбинацию ударов, проведенных Лорел. Для верности с размаху опустил рукоятку ругера на затылок Мерлина. Заволок бессознательное тело в соседний номер и затолкал его в мешок для грязного белья. Лорел забралась следом. В коридоре один из охранников покосился на Лена, но ничего не сказал. А после того, как Лен миновал служебный лифт и парковку, все стало еще проще. Лорел помогла утрамбовать тело на пол заднего сиденья форда Роя. Сама уселась так, чтобы острием каблука упираться в шею Мерлина. И весь путь до склада показывала дорогу и нужные повороты.

На складе их встретил Рой, вручил ключи от ауди Лорел, помог приковать Мерлина наручниками к вкрученному в цементный пол металлическому стулу и отбыл на своем форде. Молча, невозмутимо, как будто ежедневно проворачивал подобные дела, включающие в себя похищения и пытки. Лорел попинала шпильками колено Мерлина, после чего сказала Лену, чтобы позвонил, когда закончит. И тоже свинтила в неизвестном направлении.

Лен присел перед Мерлином на корточки и внимательно осмотрел. Тот сейчас мало напоминал колосса Старлинг-Сити. И еще меньше — важного уважаемого бизнесмена. Просто обычный стареющий мужчина. 

Натянув на руки перчатки, Лен с размаху пару раз ударил Мерлина по щекам. От такой стимуляции тот очнулся крайне быстро, но сообразил, где он и что вообще творится, не сразу.

— Выскажу предположение, что вы в курсе — кто я.

— Несомненно, мистер Мерлин.

— Но я не в курсе — кто вы.

— И лучше бы вам дальше быть не в курсе, мистер Мерлин.

Сказав это, Лен выложил из карманов пару ножей. Метать их он не собирался, но давно уже выяснил, что многих людей один только вид холодного оружия способен довести до ужаса. Лен не рассчитывал, что Мерлин испугается, но чем черт не шутит. Следом Лен выложил оба ругера.

— Хотите меня пытать? — подал голос Мерлин. — Застрелите? Порежете? Все равно ничего не узнаете.

— Зачем так грубо? Видите это? — Лен достал прихваченные из квартиры Лорел кусачки для ногтей и продемонстрировал Мерлину. — Отличная вещь. Срезает ногти не целиком, но боль при этом растягивается на неопределенное время.

— На себе испробовали? — перебил Мерлин.

— Не раз испытывал на других, — не моргнув глазом, соврал Лен. — Примерно как иглы под ногтевые пластины. Только после игл ногтей вы лишитесь окончательно.

— Что вам от меня нужно? 

— Недавно вас хотели убить. Почему вы до сих пор живы?

— Это вопрос или упрек?

— Мистер Мерлин, у меня полно времени. Соответственно, у вас — тоже. Мне уже сказали, что это ваш склад. А значит, здесь вас будут искать в последнюю очередь. Доживете ли вы до этого момента — вопрос.

— Моя охрана видела, как я покинул зал в обществе мисс Лэнс.

— Если я хоть вполовину себе представляю способности мисс Лэнс, мистер Мерлин, вашей охране встречу с ней не пережить. Как и всем, кого пошлют следом за охраной. А если к делу подключится ее сестра, а я вас уверяю, так и будет, все ваши люди в скором времени переберутся на кладбище. Так что вы или отвечаете на мои вопросы, или я начинаю удовлетворять свои садистские наклонности, занявшись вашими руками. Потом перейду к ногам. После чего вы станете парализованным инвалидом. Но до последнего будете соображать. И у вас останется возможность говорить. Даже не надейтесь умереть быстро и безболезненно.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, — дернулся Мерлин. — Предлагаю сделку, я все же деловой человек. Я отвечу на ваши вопросы, но только после того, как вы удовлетворите мое любопытство. Кем вам приходится этот киллер? Сын?

— Моя специализация не подразумевает семью. Но подразумевает учеников.

— Тогда вы должны меня понять, — Мерлин попытался надавить на жалость. — Он убил моего сына. 

— Томми?

— У меня был только один сын.

— Имена исполнителей обычно тщательно скрывают.

— Не все… сотрудники вашей конторы отличаются верностью и преданностью.

— И сейчас вы назовете мне имя.

— Мне он представился как Джон Диггл.

Диггла Лен знал. Не только понаслышке — амбициозного ублюдка он запомнил еще с тех времен, когда пребывал в свободном плавании. И работал только на себя.

— Это он вам назвал имя исполнителя? И сказал, что работает с ним в одной конторе?

— Мне кивнуть для полной достоверности?

Лен покачал головой и счел должным пояснить:

— Джон Диггл не работает в «моей» конторе. И он никогда не работал с этим исполнителем.

— Меня это должно волновать?

— Да. Потому что ваш сын — заказ Оливера Куина. Настоящего исполнителя Джона Диггла.

— Поясните, — потребовал Мерлин.

— Десять лет назад вашего сына в ночном клубе отравил Оливер Куин. Большой дозой тетродоксина.

— Если вы говорите правду, то зачем Дигглу врать мне? — помотал головой Мерлин.

— Вы уже поняли. Чтобы использовать вас. Вы же умный человек, мистер Мерлин. Задумайтесь о том, как разрушительна боль от потери близкого человека. И как легко ей манипулировать, если исказить факты. Истинный убийца вашего сына в тот же вечер сгорел вместе с собственным домом. Но умер не от огня, а от яда, сходного по составу с тем, что отравил Томми. Предположу, что по Дигглу смерть исполнителя сильно ударила. Так, что он много лет строил план мести, чтобы именно сейчас привести его в действие.

— Хотите сказать, что всесильный Малкольм Мерлин стал пешкой в руках какого-то одержимого мстителя?

— Как и я, мистер Мерлин. Как и я. Потому что заказ на Оливера Куина я отдал ученику. Который сейчас хорошо если еще жив.

— Он не назвал своего имени, — выдавил из себя Мерлин. — Вообще ничего не сказал. Только улыбался как одержимый.

— Где он?

— Диггл забрал его куда-то в Висконсин. Сказал, что спрячет в психушке, где тот сгниет в мучениях, осознавая, что никогда не сможет выбраться. 

Металл врезался в руку Лена. И только разжав ее, Лен увидел, что умудрился подхватить с пола метательный нож. Выпустил его из рук и поднял ругер.

— Больше я ничего не знаю.

— Я в курсе, мистер Мерлин. Но вы же понимаете, что я не могу вас просто так оставить здесь? — Лен поднялся на ноги, ощущая вспышки боли в затекших суставах. Мерлин зажмурился, и Лен со всего размаху опустил ему на голову рукоятку ругера.


	4. Висконсин

Мерлина они с Лорел выбросили из машины на окраине города. Лен не так сильно приложил его, чтобы тот совсем не очнулся, но все же посоветовал Лорел поторопиться покинуть Старлинг-Сити. Она кивнула и бросила ключи от ауди Лену.

— Мик сказал, что тебе нужна будет тачка. Чтобы не арендовать — бери мою. Хорошая машина, тебе пригодится.

— Твое предложение и правда кстати — до Висконсина часа два-три езды, и я не хочу сейчас светиться в аэропортах. 

— Тогда тем более. Нужна будет помощь — звони на мой номер. Но не пугайся, если вдруг ответит Рой.

— Меня сложно напугать.

— Это я к слову, — сморщила носик Лорел и, не попрощавшись, ушла. Почти сразу зазвонил смартфон.

— В базах по Висконсину проходят две психиатрические клиники. Но, судя по моим данным, Диггл ездил на север Висконсина, — пробормотал Циско. — Клиника в Мэдисоне отпадает. Второе место — мутное до чертиков. Числится как что-то вроде дома отдыха. Только судя по паре единственных фото — там чуть ли не тюрьма особо строгого режима. Старое здание и решетки на окнах. Кто сейчас ставит решетки на окна?

— Место. Назови место, Циско, — поторопил его Лен.

— На карте ищи городишко под названием Грин-Бей, от него надо на север до Коулмана. Еще более мелкого городишки. А от Коулмана миль пять на запад. Психушка в окружении леса на берегу какого-то крошечного озера. Как думаешь туда попасть?

— Соображу по месту. Будь на связи.

Лен бросил трубку и отправился в путь. Дорога заняла часа четыре. Целых четыре часа в тишине и размышлениях о тактике и стратегии задания. Потому что эту задачу казалось проще воспринимать как стороннее задание. С той лишь разницей, что нужно не устранить, а выкрасть. И не какую-то вещь, которую не сразу хватятся, а пациента, которого, вернее всего, охраняют лучше прочих.

В Милуоки он притормозил возле Уолл-март и купил все, что могло пригодиться для слежки в лесу: теплую парку с меховой опушкой, пару зимних ботинок, джемпер, обычные джинсы и теплые носки, рюкзак, запасы воды и еды, ерунду, вроде жидкости для розжига, машинное масло, пару зажигалок с направленным пламенем и дубинку-маглайт с запасом батареек. Утрамбовывая покупки в багажник, Лен пару раз подкинул в руке маглайт, привыкая к его размеру и весу. После чего передумал убирать. Такую полезную вещь лучше всегда держать поближе. 

До Коулмана Лен не доехал, свернул раньше, на дорожном указателе к озеру Монтана, вырулив к придорожному мотелю. Получил ключ от номера у лысеющего владельца в растянутом и заляпанном пятнами пива джемпере. Вежливо отказался от кабельного, обеда с доставкой, девочки по вызову и перетащил часть вещей из ауди в комнату. Включив ноутбук, до вечера изучал планы здания, присланные Циско, но не слишком на них надеялся — дата чертежей не внушала доверия: за прошедшее с тех пор время психушку могли уже раз сто переделать, никого не уведомляя. А ближе к ночи переоделся в теплую одежду и отправился на разведку. 

Сверяясь с картой, Лен добрался до Коулмана, а проехав его, свернул на грунтовую дорогу до Блинк-Крик, загнал машину между деревьев так, чтобы не просматривалась с дороги, и углубился в лес. Первое время шел, не включая фонарь — лунного света вполне хватало, чтобы не споткнуться. Но чем дальше, тем лес становился выше и гуще, и маглайт включить все же пришлось. Но и его Лен постарался зажать ладонями так, чтобы слабого луча хватало на пару шагов, не больше. На подступах к озеру он выключил его совсем.

Там же Лен вынул из рюкзака винтовку, взамен убрав маглайт, и осмотрел в оптический прицел видимую часть территории. Она практически не освещалась, лишь фонарь над дверью тусклым желтоватым светом разгонял темноту. Но даже так можно было разглядеть решетки на окнах всех трех этажей. Даже на слуховом окошке на крыше здания. 

Территория плохо просматривалась с озера. Лен обошел ее, но из-за высокого забора все же пришлось взобраться на дерево. Хотя он бы этот маневр окрестил как «взгромоздиться». Даже налегке, с одной только винтовкой на спине, подъем дался ему тяжело. В разы сложнее, чем несколько лет назад. Но сколько бы он не осматривал огороженную территорию клиники — окна оставались темными и нигде не наблюдалось и намека на живого человека. Только стояли в ряд пять машин разных марок и разного года выпуска.

Ближе к утру с неба посыпался первый снег. И хотя обычно во время снегопада температура повышалась — сегодня Висконсин решил играть по своим правилам. Лен, удерживая винтовку у ствола дерева, поочередно размял заледеневшие пальцы. Несмотря на холод, ему хотелось пить, но не факт, что потом у него получилось бы залезть на дерево снова. Годы брали свое, а пятьдесят лет — увы, не двадцать.

Часам к пяти он заметил первый силуэт, мелькнувший в оконном проеме, следом за ним в одном из окон возникло бледное лицо какого-то пациента, а на крыльцо вальяжно походкой выплыл мужик в форме охранника. Лен прикинул объем его мышц и определил для себя, что в рукопашной с таким мордоворотом справился бы разве что только Мик. 

Примерно через полчаса после этого на крыльцо высыпало семеро человек, которые расселись по машинам и покинули территорию. Минут через десять заехали другие четыре машины. Все это время мордоворот топтался у входа в клинику. Щелкал пультом, выпуская персонал. И потом так же запустил их смену.

Среди новой партии Лен не мог не заметить одного особо крикливого придурка. От него отмахивались все, но он успел пристать к каждому. Прочих людей из группы у Лена не получилось бы различить среди населения крошечного городка. Но вот этот запомнился. За ним стоило проследить.

Приняв решение вернуться сюда ближе к утру, Лен отправил винтовку на спину и аккуратно слез с дерева. Если бы не затекшее колено — у него даже получилось бы. А так — скатился кубарем с нижней ветки, ничего себе не сломав и не наделав много шума. Подцепил рюкзак и, хромая, постарался как можно быстрее уйти подальше от озера. И только рядом с машиной позволил себе выдохнуть, размяться и наконец добраться до спрятанных в рюкзаке бутылок с водой. После ночи на дереве эта вода показалась Лену вкуснее, чем в лесном ручье в заливе Шугар-Бей.

***

В сон Лен провалился, едва его голова коснулась подушки. А вот просыпаться пришлось с трудом. После ночной вылазки колени еще побаливали, равно как и поясница. Лену пришлось потратить не меньше часа на то, чтобы вернуть контроль над телом. Расслабился благодаря спокойной жизни в Пенсильвании.

В этот раз он просто скрутил оптический прицел с винтовки и отправился налегке. Повторил вчерашний маневр с маршрутом через лес до озера и сумел снова взобраться на дерево. За день выпавший снег растаял, и бесполезное ожидание впритирку к мокрой коре раздражало. Но Лен терпел.

Дождался рассвета и запомнил, в какую машину сел вчерашний приставучий придурок. Ржавое корыто, некогда бывшее доджем пикапом. Кто бы сомневался. Придурок уезжал в одиночестве — хотя место пассажира пустовало, все остальные предпочли разместиться в трех других машинах. Лен в прицел рассмотрел номер и, не теряя времени, тут же сбросил сообщение Циско. 

Минут через двадцать, когда Лен уже был неподалеку от ауди, смартфон просигналил входящим. Циско предлагал открыть почту и посмотреть в содержимое присланного им письма. Что Лен и сделал, сидя в тепле салона — Лорел следовало отдать должное за то, что дала ему такую крутую тачку. Благодаря новой информации Лен без труда нашел дом придурка, оказавшегося санитаром с внушительным послужным списком.

Придурок очень удивился, застав Лена в гостиной. Попытался возмутиться, но тут же получил под дых. Лен выдернул пояс из шлевок его халата, обмотал вокруг шеи придурка, развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и дернул края пояса в стороны. Будь халат более старый и заношенный, пояс мог бы порваться. Лен только в процессе понял, что чуть не просчитался с идеей. Но пояс выдержал: придурок недолго корчился за спиной Лена, надсадно хрипя. 

Через пару минут он обмяк, Лен едва успел подхватить тело. Продолжая его удерживать, Лен завязал узлом края пояса и набросил на гвоздь, торчавший в стене, дернул резинку семейников, выпрастывая хозяйство санитара. Создав половину картины, подошел к древнему видеомагнитофону, пробежался взглядом по стопке таких же древних кассет. Наугад выдернул одну и вставил в прорезь видеомагнитофона.

На кассете оказалось не совсем порно. Точнее, да, порно, но любительское, явно снятое не в студии. Во весь экран трясла недооформившейся грудью какая-то малолетка и громко, старательно стонала. Лен поморщился, развернулся и вышел. 

Много после, уже у себя в номере, до него дошло, что работу он выполнил машинально, забыв про то, насколько раньше зацикливался на идеальности, как долго просчитывал и выверял каждый шаг. И как топорно сработал в этот раз. Но потом Лен отмахнулся от этой мысли. Копы не сегодня-завтра установят факт случайного самоубийства в результате асфиксии во время онанизма. И в клинику потребуется новый санитар. Поэтому Лен снова позвонил Циско, попросил взломать базу данных бюро по найму и внести в топ нового кандидата на место санитара. А после Циско Лен набрал Лорел и больше удивился тому, что ответила она сама.

— Ты еще в Старлинг-Сити?

— Бинго, Снарт, — рявкнула та.

— И Мерлин еще не добрался до тебя?

— О нет, что ты, — язвительно протянула Лорел. — Мерлин и не добрался?

— Пояснишь?

Лорел помолчала и выпалила:

— Этот ублюдок сделал мне предложение!

Не рассмеяться в ответ у Лена не получилось. Из динамика доносилось злобное шипение Лорел, но на фоне постоянного напряжения, не отпускавшего Лена еще со звонка Мика, мелочная месть Мерлина действительно выглядела как большая шутка. Саркастичный прикол. Поэтому Лен не стал сдерживать себя. 

— Прости, но вряд ли ошибусь, если предположу, что половина женщин Старлинг-Сити мечтает сейчас оказаться на твоем месте.

— Алчные суки, жадные до известности за чужой счет, — выплюнула в ответ Лорел. — С чего ты взял, что я такая, как они?

— Я этого не говорил. Только то, что они бы не отказались оказаться на твоем месте.

— Закрыли тему, — оборвала она. — Зачем звонишь? Что с Барри? Снова нужна моя помощь?

— Что с Барри — до сих пор не знаю. Не видел, не берусь утверждать. Но, предполагаю, что все паршиво. И да, нужна твоя помощь. На обратном пути нам с Барри придется бежать так быстро, чтобы никто не успел остановить. Но сомневаюсь, что Диггл прихватил его документы.

— Без проблем. Рой сделает.

— Но дело уже не связано с Мерлином.

— Он сделает для меня, — уверенно повторила Лорел. Настолько уверенно, что Лен не удержался от вопроса:

— Лорел, почему Мик? 

Насколько помнил Лен, старый приятель не являлся тем, чья компания выгодна амбициозным или мстительным. Мик слишком спокоен, если не затрагивать тему огня. И слишком ленив, если в итоге затраты рискуют превзойти результат. 

— Поясни.

— Почему ты выполняешь поручения Мика? Почему помогаешь мне?

— Потому что он друг Сары. И ты друг Сары. И все, что я делаю для вас, я делаю для нее.

— Но я не друг Сары, — попытался возразить Лен.

— Ты можешь называть это как угодно, — возразила Лорел. — Для Сары ты — друг, Снарт. 

Просто, незамысловато. Наверно, так правильно, как и должно быть в идеале. Если есть близкие люди. Или те, кого можно называть таковыми.

— А, — донеслось из динамика, стоило Лену задуматься о том, чтобы свернуть разговор, — вспомнила. Мерлин просил передать: если вдруг тебе будет интересно, Диггла при случае выловят из залива. Сегодня, завтра или через неделю.

Хорошо, хоть не забыла сказать эту важную новость. А главное — вовремя. 

— Это плохо. Значит, времени у меня осталось еще меньше. — Лен скрипнул зубами. — Мерлин умеет все испортить. Ты права.

— А ты мне не верил.

— Тогда нужно уже сейчас сделать документы на Барри. 

— Рой сделает. У меня самолет через пару часов.

— Счастливого пути, — пожелал ей Лен. — Передавай привет Саре.

— Я не говорила, что лечу к ней.

— Нет. Не говорила.

— Удачи вам с Барри выбраться из этой задницы, Снарт.

Выбраться. Да, неплохо бы это сделать с наименьшими потерями.

Глядя на потемневший экран, Лен прикинул, в каких моментах у него получится ускориться. Но по итогу выходило, что быстрее — значит, прорываться чуть ли не с боем. Иначе никак. Но на территорию ему не попасть: кирпичный забор, обнесенный колючей проволокой, — серьезное препятствие. Диверсии исключены. А сейчас как никогда бы к месту оказалась любовь Мика к поджогам. Особенно если забыть, как сильно эта мания в свое время раздражала. 

Выстрелы и все, что с ними связано, так же исключены, поскольку неизвестно, где в здании искать Барри. А попытка пройти официально вообще равна нулю. Пусть и получится попасть на закрытую территорию, но черт знает сколько там еще охраны, сверх мордоворота на входе. Да и бессмысленные смерти привлекут ненужное внимание властей. Как ни крути, единственный выход — втереться в доверие. Стать своим. Но раньше, чем подельник, или подельники, Диггла узнают про его смерть.

Много лет назад Лен любил выжидать. Ему ничего не стоило вычислить нужный момент и терпеливо дождаться его. Чтобы нанести один точный удар. И уйти твердо уверенным в том, что работа сделана четко.

Сейчас у Лена даже руки начали дрожать от бессилия. Потому что первый раз за долгие годы время работало против него. Минуты утекали, труп Диггла мог всплыть в любой момент, а все, что оставалось Лену — ждать. Стискивать зубы и чистить оружие, смазывать его и снова собирать. Рисовать планы и вычислять обратный маршрут по карте. Постукивать краем смартфона по столу и ничего не предпринимать.

Впервые ожидание казалось Лену сродни петле на шее. 

***

На второй день Лен даже вздрогнул, услышав мелодию входящего вызова. 

— Так, слушай, — в своей манере, не приветствуя и не представляясь, проговорил Циско. — Они сделали запрос на нового санитара. Я перехватил этот запрос, выслал им твои липовые данные, позвонил, и — поздравляю — теперь ты их новый санитар. Все, что тебе необходимо запомнить, отправил на почту. — Циско резко замолчал, а потом просяще добавил: — Снарт, вытащи Барри. Просто вытащи его.

Дальше все оказалось до одури просто и банально. Но на самом деле — сложнее некуда. Лену с трудом удавалось держать лицо. Прикладывать усилия, чтобы не выдать дрожь в руках. Разжимать челюсть, чтобы отвечать на вопросы, а по возможности еще и улыбаться. Он соглашался с тем, что работа сложная для его возраста. С тем, что стоило бы поискать что попроще. Но тут же добавлял, что, тем не менее, он давно привык к тяжелому труду. Не прятал руки от мимолетных взглядов, к тому же руки обветрились и начали шелушиться после слежки на дереве. Невзначай продемонстрировал пару мозолей, которые еще не сошли после того, как он заготавливал дрова на зиму. В тот момент Лен даже порадовался, что перестарался.

Он улыбался заведующей этой богадельни, похожей на высохшую жердь. Закрывал глаза на ее замашки нацистской надсмотрщицы. Закрывал глаза на брезгливые взгляды других санитаров. На снисходительные — пары шлюх, местных медсестер. Не задерживал взгляд на охране, которой здесь на самом деле оказалось хоть ложкой ешь — по трое на этаж. И вынуждал себя дышать равномерно. Потому что стены давили, потолок нависал и на ровном месте хотелось вытащить все оружие, что у него имелось, и поубивать всех к чертовой матери. К счастью, оружие осталось в мотеле. 

Само это место как будто извлекало все самое отвратное, что обычно прячется как можно дальше и глубже за семью печатями, чтобы никто никогда не открыл и не увидел. Но здесь все это процветало.

Лену выдали тележку как у горничных в отелях. С такой он сам сумел из сверхохраняемого места выволочь бдительно охраняемого человека. Даже двух человек, если брать в расчет Лорел. И Лен даже усмехнулся, рассматривая тележку в этом ракурсе. Санитар по имени Донни хлопнул его по плечу, привлекая внимание, и принялся рассуждать, что тележка — отличное нововведение. А вот раньше приходилось мотаться с обычными ведром и тряпкой. И если нужно было что-то убирать, то все из рук валилось. Раздражало и злило.

Лена раздражал его скрипучий с присвистом голос. Злила его манера размахивать руками. Доводило до белого каления неумение содержать себя в чистоте. Но Лен сдерживался. Дышал через раз и в сторону. Отвечал не сквозь зубы. И передвигался прихрамывая, не совсем уверенно. Чтобы еще больше убедить окружающих, что он неопасен.

И ему поверили. Мордовороты-охранники под конец смены молча открывали двери, не глядя пропускали на этажи. Не следили, когда он заходил в палаты, чтобы убрать чью-то рвоту или испражнения или просто протереть полы и сменить постельное белье. Его не позвали, когда прозвучал сигнал, оповещающий о вспышке агрессии у пациента. Тем более что за сутки такой сигнал прозвучал всего раз.

Лен сконцентрировался на том, чтобы вычислить камеры. Просчитать возможности побега, но с каждым часом все больше и больше убеждался в том, что мог ошибиться. И Барри здесь нет. Потому что он не заметил Барри среди бледных теней, что бессистемно блуждали в комнатах, оборудованных под прием пищи и отдыха. Он не видел его в тех палатах, где ему говорили убрать. Барри не оказалось среди той парочки привязанных к койкам буйных. Лен пересчитал количество палат, но получилось слишком много нестыковок, и он начал подсчет заново. А сбившись, начал еще раз. 

Вместе с рассветом к нему пришло отчаяние, потому что еще сутки улетели впустую. Лену вместе с остальными усталыми работниками психушки пришлось покинуть территорию. Прихватить парочку санитаров, подбросить их до дома. И только после этого вернуться в мотель. Подумав о том, что не помешало бы что-то съесть, Лен чуть не выблевал то, что пришлось сжевать на обед в психушке. А проглотив горький ком, вставший поперек горла, выключился и проспал почти до самого вечера.

Еще ни одно дело не забирало у Лена столько сил. Не вызывало такого количества негативных эмоций. Всего сутки в каком-то старом здании, пропитанном безнадегой, напомнили болото. Вязкое, холодное и смертельно опасное. В подобное однажды он чуть не угодил, но тогда Мик был рядом и помог. Но здесь Мика нет. А возможно, нет и Барри. Циско мог ошибиться, потому что он тоже человек. Умный, но обычный человек.

Принцип выйти и прогуляться не помог. Лен вернулся в мотель с такой же гудящей головой. Он открыл ноутбук и попытался прикинуть количество палат, которые никто никогда не закрывает. В которых доживают свой век старые, забитые, больные люди. И число палат, закрытых на ключ. Где запирают буйных или чересчур активных пациентов. Высчитать, в которых он успел побывать, и понял, что ничего не понял. По итогам одних расчетов он не видел пять палат. По итогам других — десяти. Но это невозможно. Донни показал ему почти все в психушке.

В ярости Лен шарахнул кулаком по столу и откинулся на хлипком мотельном стуле. Его накрыло липкое ощущение нереальности происходящего. Чтобы уцепиться хоть за что-то, Лен развернул досье на Малкольма Мерлина, но почти сразу закрыл его. Мик. Сара. Лорел. Бездумно щелкнул на своем имени и несколько минут смотрел на четыре видеофайла. После чего запустил их и зациклил просмотр.

«Привет, меня зовут Барри Аллен… Я настроил систему только на нас с тобой… Ты до сих пор мое слабое место… У кого-то вроде Мика или Лизы есть твой новый номер. Но только не у меня…»

Барри улыбался. Смеялся. Злился. Страдал. Задавался вопросами и не находил на них ответа. А Лен смотрел на него и не мог понять, почему он тогда решил уйти? Почему это так важно? А если бы не ушел — в какой заднице они бы оказались тогда? Собственные вопросы без ответов не приносили успокоения.

«Столько лет прошло, а в голове до сих пор звучат твои нотации… Если бы я мог, то попросил тебя пожелать мне удачи… Я больше не буду искать тебя…»

Лен провел пальцами по дисплею ноутбука и закрыл крышку. Убрал его в сумку. Следом сложил свою одежду, в которой приехал. И побросал все лишнее в рюкзак. Утрамбовал все в багажнике. После чего вернулся в номер и веером разложил на покрывале пять ножей. Проверил каждый на остроту и закрепил их на теле. В психушке не устанавливали рамок металлодетектора, никто из охраны не обыскивал входящих и выходящих. Хотя бы это ему хватило ума запомнить.

Лен подумал, что ругеры слишком массивные, чтобы носить их с собой. Зарядил их, взвесил каждый в руке, прицелился поочередно. И спрятал в карманы парки, думая о том, чтобы не забыть их выложить в бардачок. А после, не раздеваясь, лег в кровать и попытался заснуть. Но сон не шел. В голове крутились видео с компьютера. Но не слова, их смысл ускользал. А лицо Барри. Но и оно следом перекрывалось другими воспоминаниями. Как Барри смеялся, как смешно прихлебывал кофе и по утрам пошатывался, сидя за столом и силясь проснуться. Как замирал, раздумывая над заданным ему вопросом, размышляя над действиями, когда Лен ставил его в патовую ситуацию. И как без оглядки действовал, если возникала необходимость решать что-то срочно, на бегу. Как он запрокидывал голову, сидя на крыльце их дома и ловя последние лучи закатного солнца.

— Меня здесь нет.

— Больше тебе негде быть.

— Нет. Там меня нет. Меня, Лен. Меня нет.

— Есть. Ты есть.

Лен дернулся, просыпаясь от резкого сигнала будильника. Не понимая, почему сжимает в руках подушку, почему трезвонит будильник, он же не ставил его. Или ставил? Лен посмотрел на смартфон — нет, все правильно. Будильник сработал вовремя. Ему нужно выходить, скоро начнется смена в аду.

Он собрался, накинул на плечи парку и выехал по направлению к психушке, по пути вспомнил про ругеры и успел их переложить в бардачок, раньше, чем по дороге ему попался Донни. Пришлось подвозить. И отговариваться, откуда у простого санитара крутая тачка. Еле соображая, Лен придумал историю про сестричку Лорел, адвокатессу из Старлинг-Сити. И только на середине рассказа догнал, что, по сути, подставил ее. Но следом вспомнил, что Лорел уехала из Старлинг-Сити. А благодаря легкому трепу хотя бы отпадет интерес по поводу номерных знаков штата Индиана.

Кроме этого инцидента день проходил спокойно. Как может проходить в подобном заведении. Больные слонялись, медсестры дежурно хихикали и издевались над ними, санитары молча пялились по сторонам, и только охранники плевали в потолок. В теории Лен понимал, зачем здесь так много взрослых сильных мужчин. Но в реальности, глядя на доходяг, которые здесь доживали свой век, что-то не сходилось.

То, что над пациентами не только словесно издеваются, Лен уяснил, увидев, как один из охранников сперва огрызался на громко стонущего старика с деменцией, а когда тот так и не заткнулся — подошел и ударил. Несколько раз, до тех пор, пока старик не упал без сознания. На Лена словно отупение нашло, он молча стоял и смотрел. Ни слова, ни шага. Охранник огрызнулся, чтобы убрали грязь под ногами, и после оклика Лен отмер, взвалил на себя старика и потащил к его палате. Проверил пульс, ощупал на предмет переломов, но их не нашел. Только огромные фиолетовые синяки на пергаментной коже.

Лен не понимал, что его удерживало в палате, но что-то казалось неправильным. Он совершил что-то неправильное. Но что именно? Это ускользало. В чем он не прав? Что не помог старику или охраннику? Или что сейчас делает то, что должен делать врач. 

— Не сметь давать кому-то кроме меня ключ от девятой палаты. Вы все меня поняли? — за дверью громко прозвучал голос заведующей. Лен вздрогнул, но продолжил поправлять покрывало на старике.

— Что здесь произошло? — уже у него над ухом прочеканила высохшая жердь. Но он только пожал плечами и уткнулся взглядом в пол.

— Все в порядке. Переломов нет, только гематомы. Как бы внутреннее кровотечение не открылось.

— Хм. Вы и в медицине разбираетесь. Неплохо. А мистера Коэна оставьте. Медсестры, эти глупые девчонки, присмотрят. Им за это платят. Лучше уберите в двадцатой палате.

— Да, мэм, — Лен кивнул и ретировался за тележкой уборщика.

— Что от тебя старая сука хотела? — у двадцатой палаты его перехватил Донни.

— Ничего, — снова пожал плечами Лен.

— Ты еще красавчик, кажись, запала она на тебя.

— Не говори глупостей, — ровно ответил ему Лен и с остервенением принялся драить пол.

— Донни, может и списан в тираж, но такие вещи замечает, — хохотнул тот напоследок и до вечера где-то ныкался. Лен не расстроился. Донни все так же вызывал у него глухое раздражение.

— Слышь, новичок, я это, посплю в сестринской. Прикроешь? — высунулся он ближе к ночи.

— Хорошо. — Лен в этот момент драил сортир, что не добавляло ему человеколюбия.

— Вчера с парнями славно погудели в пабе. Мэтт со своей грымзой развелся-таки. — Лен не знал ни кто такой Мэтт, ни его грымзу. И его совершенно не волновали перипетии чужой жизни. Но заткнуть фонтан имени «Донни» не представлялось возможным. Только перетерпеть. Или придумать, куда спрятать труп и незаметно отмыть пару литров крови с пола.

— Ну это, я пойду, вздремну. Если прозвенит сигнал, сходишь, посмотришь? А если охрана спросит — я послал, типа тебе же надо привыкать.

Лен на это кивнул и выдохнул. Донни как будто прочитал его мысли и поспешил свалить. Лен бесстрастно посмотрел на обитателя палаты, прижухшего в углу. Думать не хотелось, ободряюще улыбаться не хотелось. Наоборот, хотелось повторить маневр Донни и свалиться спать где-нибудь. Но вместо этого Лен спустился на кухню и намешал себе бурды, которую здесь гордо именовали «кофе». Не сравнить с тем ароматным напитком, к которому он привык у себя в Шугар-Бей.

Его туда тянуло. Отставив пустую кружку, Лен сообразил, что с самого момента вылета из Питтсбурга его тянуло обратно. Он слишком отвык от шумных городов. Да и не только шумных. За последний год его собеседников можно было по пальцам одной руки пересчитать: Джефф и Эмма. Механически отмывая грязь и рисунки пациентов со стен, поливая покрытые черными пятнами, местами пожелтевшие цветы, Лен думал о том, что, как только вернется домой, первым делом сварит себе кофе. Даже если очень захочет спать, даже если можно будет упасть лицом в подушку и завернуться в теплое одеяло. Даже если… Впрочем, почему если? Дом будет выхоложен напрочь. Лен сварит себе кофе и разведет камин. После чего включит водонагреватель и смоет с себя грязь этих безумных дней. Встанет под теплую мягкую воду и дождется, пока не польется холодная. Разотрется полотенцем. Завернется в теплые шерстяные вещи. И только после этого рухнет спать. И проспит так долго, насколько лени хватит.

Сработавший сигнал выдернул его из вожделенной мечты. Лен оставил швабру и ведро и спустился на первый этаж. На посту отсутствовал охранник, а из глубины коридора доносились крики и шум. Бездумно Лен шагнул к столу, склонился над ним и выдернул из шкафчика ключ с биркой номер девять. Спрятав ключ в карман, он направился на шум. Навстречу ему выпрыгнул охранник, рявкнул, чтобы не мешался под ногами, и бегом вернулся на свое место. Лен заглянул в палату, дежурная медсестра шикнула, чтобы шел обратно, потому что здесь без него справились, и торопливо убрала шприц. Пациента уже привязали к койке. Он вяло трепыхался и еле слышно стонал. Лен пожал плечами и вернулся домывать коридор на третьем этаже.

Часа через два Лен снова обошел все этажи. Донни спал в сестринской. Количество охранников не увеличилось, так и осталось по одному на этаж. Постучав себя по лбу, Лен пожалел, что раньше не заметил очевидного — на ночь весь персонал сокращался до минимума. С другой стороны в прошлое дежурство не спал Донни, там уж не до пересчета охраны. Подхватив тележку, Лен прошуршал по первому этажу и остановился перед девятой палатой. Охранник пялился в смартфон и ни на что не обращал внимания. Лен открыл дверь и закатил тележку внутрь.

— Приве-ет, — Барри расплылся в улыбке. — А я тебя ждал. Нога чешется, почешешь?

Лен только и успел еле слышно прикрыть дверь, привалился к ней и выдохнул. Барри продолжал лежать привязанный к койке ремнями и улыбаться.

— Пожалуйста?

Лен присел на койку и скользнул рукой по ноге Барри. Дождался кивка и подушечками пальцев поерошил волоски на ноге. Барри нетерпеливо дернулся и простонал «еще». И Лен уже в разы ощутимее поскреб ногтями то же место. Барри протяжно застонал. Сюрреалистичная картина мира. Какая-то ось точно сошла со своих координат. Потому что они оба в каком-то богом забытом месте, а Лен, вместо того чтобы броситься его отвязывать, сидит и гладит его ногу.

— Какое-то на самом деле сумасшедшее место, — выдал он и подцепил пряжку ремня на той же ноге.

— Классное место, — не согласился с ним Барри.

— Не городи чушь.

— Нет, правда. Лен. Отличное. Я, кретин, уйму времени тебя искал черти где. А всего-то и надо было — приехать сюда и остаться. Здесь я тебя вижу каждый день.

— Ты бредишь, — вздохнул Лен, высвобождая вторую ногу.

— Ну да. А как еще?

— Еще? Сейчас спрячем тебя и вывезем отсюда.

— Как — вывезем? — Барри широко распахнул глаза и дернулся в сторону. В стену. Получилось глухо, но громко. Лен обхватил его за бедра и вернул в исходное положение. Потянулся к пряжке на ремне, удерживающей правую руку.

— Вывезем. Окончательно. Вернем тебя домой. Чтобы больше никакие ублюдки тебя по психушкам не прятали.

— Нет. — Барри замахнулся высвобожденной рукой, но Лен успел отклониться, перехватил руку и склонился над ним:

— Барри!

— Нет. Пусти меня. 

— Барри, — уже спокойнее и размереннее заговорил Лен. — Ты же понимаешь, что я скорее удавлю тебя, чем оставлю здесь?

— Да, — кивнул головой Барри и, глядя прямо в глаза умоляющим взглядом, продолжил: — Сделай это, Лен. Тебе же хватит бесчувствия и безжалостности. Господи, Лен, задуши меня. Застрели. Я устал жить без тебя, понимаешь? Устал. Я же думал, что все хорошо, что по утрам встает солнце, а с наступлением полуночи начинается новый день, что я просыпаюсь с тобой и все в этом мире в порядке. Что мне есть к кому возвращаться. А вместо этого херову тучу лет я возвращаюсь в бетонный промерзший подвал или безликую квартиру. Где все, черт возьми, все напоминает о тебе. Но нет самого главного. Я согласен бредить тобой, потому что и так делаю это из года в год с того дня, как ты подцепил меня в баре. Я брежу тобой, думаю о тебе. Засыпаю с мыслью, что на твоем плече куда удобнее, чем на любой подушке, а просыпаюсь с надеждой, что однажды смогу найти тебя. Я устал тебя видеть только в своих снах. Устал видеть в мечтах. Здесь я хотя бы могу закрыть глаза и ощутить твое присутствие. На какой-то миг дотронуться до тебя. 

— Ты же хотел забыть меня. В последнем видео ты решил начать жить своей жизнью.

Барри усмехнулся, покрутил рукой, высвобождая ее, и дотронулся пальцами до скулы Лена. Погладил и приложил ладонь к своей щеке. Прикрыл глаза и мечтательно проговорил:

— Я провалил дело, Лен. Провалился как твой ученик и самостоятельный исполнитель. Я засветился. Это финиш. Сделал ставку и проиграл.

Лен нахмурился и отвязал вторую руку Барри. Судя по синякам, еле заметным в лунном свете, проникающем в комнату, Барри постоянно держали привязанным. 

Прут из изголовья койки скрипнул и прогнулся в кулаке Лена. Он выпустил из рук прут и потянулся к Барри, обеими ладонями провел по его плечам, подхватил и прижал к себе. Барри пах больницей и немытым телом, его волосы слежались прядками, а ребра на боках даже через объятие можно пересчитать, но Лену не хотелось выпускать его из рук. Жадно и необоснованно хотелось вот так провести как можно больше времени. Чтобы жгучая горечь перестала подкатывать к горлу.

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо прошептал Барри ему в ухо. — Видит Бог, я все еще люблю тебя, Лен. Разреши мне уснуть, я устал. А как я проснусь — приходи снова.

— Прости меня, Барри, — прошептал в ответ Лен.

— За что? — только и успел произнести тот, как Лен развернул его и зажал в захват, перекрывая доступ воздуха. Барри забился, принялся колотить Лена по рукам, пытаться попасть по лицу. И в этот момент Лен гордился им как никогда. Барри помнил его уроки. И если бы не препараты, то сумел бы сейчас вывернуться и не дать себя в обиду. Как учил его сам Лен. Как учил Мик. Сара. Барри их общий ученик, не только Лена. Отличный ученик. Самый лучший. 

Но отравленный лекарствами организм быстро сдался. Барри обмяк в его руках. Лен прикоснулся губами к его виску и только после этого позволил упасть обратно на койку. Подкатил тележку, затолкал Барри в мешок для грязного белья и прикрыл сверху тряпками с койки. Вытащил пару ножей, чтобы просто ощущать их под рукой, и выволок тележку с Барри из палаты. Дошел до служебного выхода, которым редко пользовались и уже успел подумать о том, что, возможно, все пройдет гладко, как перед ним вырос охранник с центрального выхода. Который должен был спать в подвальном помещении.

— Куда ты с этой тележкой прешься? И вообще, где Донни? Поспать нельзя спокойно, то психи что-то учудят, то санитары сходить с ума начнут. Что в мешке?

— Глупый вопрос, — Лен посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Там Барри. Но ты его и пальцем не тронешь.

Доли секунды ушли на то, чтобы оттолкнуть тележку и одновременно дать ножу возможность выскользнуть из рукава. Охранник только и успел, что распахнуть глаза и открыть рот. Нож мягко, как в масло въехал ему в грудь. В этот момент Лен зауважал Барри еще больше. Отсутствие рукоятки позволило ножу войти в тело полностью, чиркая по ребрам, вспарывая насквозь сердечную мышцу. Охранник гулко повалился на пол лицом вниз.

Лен посмотрел на него и удивился. Он привык к охране в бронежилетах из прочного кевлара. А здесь даже не успел про это задуматься. Более того, логично, что местным мордоворотам и не нужны такие сложности. Проблема не в том. Он не подумал. В который раз за последние несколько дней? Но разве сейчас это важно, если ему везет, как никогда. Лен обшарил охранника, забрал связку ключей и пульт от ворот, оглянулся на мешок с Барри, взвалил его себе на плечо и потащил к машине. Даже отощавший в этом сомнительном заведении, Барри продолжал оставаться далеко не легким. Но выгружая его в машину, Лен поймал себя на том, что улыбался.


	5. Иллинойс

Пульт и ключи Лен выбросил, стоило ему только выехать за ворота. Перчатки уборщика закинул в бардачок. И поминутно оглядывался, пока ехал по проселочной дороге до шоссе 141. А после, ловил себя на этом механическом действии, замечая собственный взгляд в зеркале заднего вида.

Свернув на шоссе 41, Лен перестал оглядываться. Вместо этого посмотрел на пристегнутого рядом Барри. Тот все еще не подавал признаков жизни. Хотя и времени прошло всего ничего. Хвоста за ними не наблюдалось. Патрули не сигналили. Машина хорошо отапливалась, но, тем не менее, Лену казалось, что нужно свернуть, остановить, натянуть на Барри теплые вещи, потому что больничная роба явно не предназначалась для долгих, практически зимних прогулок — пару дней назад снова выпал снег. Но в этот раз вместе с ним ударили заморозки.

Барри пошевелился только на подъезде к Грин-Бей. Едва заметно повертел головой и, еле ворочая языком, пробормотал:

— Останови.

— Нельзя.

— Тогда блевану прям здесь.

— Блядь, — выругался Лен и свернул с дороги. Он только и успел, что распахнуть дверь и щелкнуть фиксатором ремня безопасности. Барри вывернуло наизнанку, стоило ему свеситься в открытую дверь. Лен поймал его за шиворот робы и удерживал так, пока Барри крутило в судорогах.

— Блядство, — выругался Барри, снова сев ровно. — Прополоскать бы чем.

Лен перегнулся через него и захлопнул дверь, после чего выбрался из машины и залез в багажник. Потому что помнил, как забрасывал бутылку воды в рюкзак. Даже если Барри и обрадовался такому сюрпризу, то виду не подал. Прополоскал рот и, опустив стекло в дверце, выплюнул. А затем отпил из бутылки пару глотков.

— Задолбало блевать через раз.

Лен ни слова не говоря, оглядел его с ног до головы и решил, что в магазин за одеждой для Барри они точно не поедут. Вместо этого достал те вещи, в которых выехал из Шугар-Бей, и торопливо переоделся. После чего бросил парку, джемпер и джинсы в Барри.

— Одевайся, быстро. Еще не хватало, чтобы ты воспаление легких подхватил.

— Не нужно мне твоих подачек. И воды хватит, — Барри попытался вяло отбрыкнуться.

— Или ты оденешь это и обуешь мои ботинки, или я снова вырублю тебя и одену сам. Выбор за тобой.

У Лена не было времени на проснувшуюся гордость Барри. Или жажду встать в позу. Минуты и так утекали как песок сквозь пальцы. Барри хмуро посмотрел на Лена, выкрутился из робы и принялся натягивать одежду прямо на голое тело. Лен хотел было отвернуться, чтобы не смотреть. Но попытка с треском провалилась. Он как прилип взглядом к каждой гематоме на теле Барри. Свежие, фиолетовые, и подживающие, желтые с зеленоватыми краями, но с каждой из них на Лена все сильнее накатывала ярость. Желание вернуться и стереть к чертям то блядское место. Он чуть не засветил себе рукой по лицу, сообразив, что искал в синяках не просто следы побоев, а изнасилований. Но все они походили на наказание, злобу, а не вожделение. 

— Красавец? — от Барри не ускользнуло пристальное внимание Лена.

— Да, — просто ответил он. Разве стоило объяснять, что до сих пор Барри объективно красив? Ну или субъективно, на предвзятый взгляд Лена. Не время и не место, чтобы пытаться Барри в чем-то переубедить. 

Барри фыркнул в ответ и завернулся в парку. Лен вырулил на шоссе 43 и продолжил ехать с прежней скоростью, только раз притормозив на заправке в Грин-Бей. По пути ему пришло в голову, что в Чикаго не стоит тратить лишнее время, поэтому он достал смартфон из внутреннего кармана пальто и набрал номер Лорел.

— Харпер. Если вам нужна Лорел Лэнс, то вы можете оставить ей сообщение, но можете и не оставлять, не факт, что она его получит.

— Здравствуй, Рой. Это Леонард Снарт.

— А, привет. Документы на Бартоломью Аллена готовы. Лорел улетела нормально. Не звонила, не писала. Где она — не в курсе.

— Отлично, значит, с ней все в порядке, — кивнул себе Лен и краем глаза посмотрел на Барри. Тот не подавал признаков жизни, делал вид, что спит, уткнувшись в мех парки. — Ты сможешь привезти документы в Чикаго? К аэропорту О’Хара? Тебе до него в лучшем случае минут сорок пути. Полтора часа, если соберешь все пробки. А мы приедем в Чикаго часа через три.

— Заметано. 

— Я тебе что-то должен?

— Знакомство с Миком Рори.

— Ты точно в этом уверен?

— Точно.

— Значит, познакомитесь.

Лен не стал уточнять, что Мик не идиот и быстро найдет Рою работу. Не факт, что легальную. Хотя, по большому счету, Рой и на Лорел не слишком легально работал, выполняя ее поручения. Одни подложно-настоящие документы на Барри сами за себя говорили.

После Кливленда, на пути к Милуоки Барри начал на самом деле засыпать, периодически съезжая на сиденье вперед, упираясь острыми коленями под переднюю панель ауди, или заваливался на бок, то утыкаясь лбом то в стекло бокового окна, то в плечо Лена. Но из-за этого почти сразу просыпался и предпринимал отчаянные попытки остаться в сознании. Лен прикинул, что ему стало бы спокойнее, если бы Барри на самом деле уснул. Желательно на плече. Чтобы, ощущая вес его головы, перестать отвлекаться от дороги. Но на высказанное вслух предложение угомониться и поспать, Барри скривился и отвернулся к окну. 

Демонстративное нежелание общаться тихо злило Лена, но чтобы не сорваться в крик, он тоже продолжал молчать. Барри не просил есть или пить. Не реагировал на слова Лена про направление. Периодически проваливался в сон. И как будто создавал образ идеального пассажира. Молчал всю дорогу. Разве что целиком в парку не упаковался. Оживился только на въезде в Чикаго. Тогда же Лену пришло сообщение от Роя, где его искать. 

Рой нашелся на парковке. Протянул Лену бумажный пакет в одной руке и пару стаканчиков с кофе в другой.

— В одном черный, в другом с молоком и сахаром, — буркнул Рой и прислонился к машине, лениво пережевывая жвачку. Лен сунул один стаканчик в руки Барри, а сам отпил черный кофе. Хоть в его планы входило самому сварить кофе дома, но и этот вариант оказался неплох.

— Здесь документы, — кивнул в сторону пакета Рой. — На него. Денег не надо, Лорел заплатила. Кофе — вам от нее.

— Что ты сделал с Лорел? — удивился Барри, уставившись на Лена.

— То есть?

— Мне она и улыбнуться отказывалась. А тебе даже кофе организовала.

— Тебе тоже, заметь. Думаю, это ее пожелание счастливого пути.

— Снарт, — перебил Рой. — Ты обещал знакомство с Миком Рори.

— Бар «Святые и Грешники» в Централ-Сити. Лучше приходи ближе к полуночи. Увидишь амбала под два метра ростом с ожогами на руках — не промахнешься. Скажешь, что я прислал. Если нужно подтверждение — мой номер у тебя и у него есть. — Лен сунул документы в руки Барри, забрал из багажника свою сумку и добавил: — Ключи от машины в замке зажигания. В бардачке два ругера и перчатки, которые нужно сжечь. В багажнике рюкзак, маглайт и сумка с винтовкой. Несколько ножей. Сможешь избавиться?

— Засвеченное?

— Нет.

— Без проблем. Себе заберу.

— Тогда удачи, — Лен махнул Рою, цапнул Барри за шею и проговорил:

— А теперь ты.

— Отвали, — буркнул тот и попытался допить остатки кофе.

— Барри, — Лен встряхнул его, так что зубы клацнули и вынудил посмотреть на себя, — мне нужно, чтобы ты сейчас сосредоточился. Взял документы. Подошел к стойке и зарегистрировался. Прошел в самолет и ничего по пути не перепутал. Рой сделал документы на твое имя. И твою дату рождения.

— Я с тобой никуда не полечу.

— Барри. Тебе нельзя оставаться здесь, там, — указал он в направлении Старлинг-Сити, — и в Централ-Сити тебе тоже нельзя. Просто сделай, как я прошу. Это же несложно? Обещаю взамен все, что захочешь.

— Отсоси, — снова попытался выкрутиться Барри.

— Согласен. Вперед. — Лен развернул его и подтолкнул по направлению к входу в аэропорт.


	6. Пенсильвания

Барри больше выделывался, чем на самом деле доставлял проблем. Все шестьдесят с небольшим минут с момента взлета из аэропорта О’Хара и до посадки в аэропорту Питтсбурга он молча пялился в иллюминатор. А Лен пялился на Барри. В психушке было довольно темно, а в дороге не до внимательных разглядываний. Только в ярком искусственном освещении салона самолета у Лена получилось рассмотреть, как обтесала жизнь Барри. Насколько резкими сделала черты его лица. Прочертила вертикальную складку между бровей. И тенью щетины легла на щеки и подбородок.

Барри не посчастливилось взять билет на место поблизости от Лена. Поэтому он сосредоточенно в сторону Лена не смотрел. Девица рядом с Барри морщилась и косилась на него, а Лен со смешком вспоминал, как сам думал о том, чтобы остаться в палате и дышать его запахом. Барри хотелось собственноручно уложить в ванну, смыть с кожи всю грязь, и промывать его волосы до тех пор, пока к ним не вернется естественная мягкость. Завернуть Барри в теплое одеяло и дать наконец отдохнуть. Лен при всем желании и за вдвое больше количество прожитых лет не смог бы забыть динамику их работы. Вряд ли Барри выполнял задания в другом темпе.

В аэропорту Питтсбурга Барри не постарался улизнуть. Не сделал ни одной попытки затеряться в толпе. Он с обреченным видом стоял и ждал, пока Лен подхватит его под руку и поведет дальше. На парковку, где, припорошенный снегом, все эти дни простоял внедорожник. Барри не спросил, куда Лен его везет, уставился в окно, а буквально часа через полтора уснул. В Висконсине Лен убеждал себя, что если Барри уснет, то можно будет сосредоточиться на дороге. Но в Пенсильвании ему пришлось признаться в самообмане. Барри спал тихо. Возможно, чересчур тихо. Поэтому Лен поминутно прислушивался. 

Он и сам устал. У него ныла спина от долгого сидения за рулем. Тем более что он никогда раньше не проводил столько времени в машине. Сиденье внедорожника он еще с момента покупки подогнал под себя, но на въезде в Национальный лес Аллегейни уже проклинал все на свете, а в особенности изощренные средства пытки, по совместительству — передвижения. На шоссе три шестерки Лен подумал о том, чтобы разбудить Барри, но так и не решился. Получилось бы слишком эгоистично — будить его, только чтобы отвлечься. Но Лен вместо этого исполнил свое желание — аккуратно сдвинул Барри так, чтобы его голова оказалась на плече Лена. При этом умудрился не разбудить.

С дополнительным весом не стало лучше. Стало спокойнее. Лен едва шевелил правой рукой, из-за чего она начала затекать, но его все устраивало.

Барри проснулся сам. В Шугар-Бей, у последнего поворота к дому. Как почувствовал, что они почти приехали. Барри оглядел местность заспанным взглядом и поскреб щетину.

— Твой дом? — вяло поинтересовался, отстегнул ремень безопасности и выпрыгнул из машины. 

— Да. — Лен выбрался следом и с удовольствием потянулся.

Снег ровным слоем лег на землю, скрыв опавшие яркие листья. У Лена возникло ощущение, что уехал он отсюда не несколько дней назад, а несколько месяцев, если не лет. Впрочем, насчет «лет» он точно погорячился. 

— Ты сюда сбежал… из Централ-Сити? — Барри продолжал стоять на месте, оглядывая дом. Который совершенно точно не выглядел как мечта городского жителя. Да даже деревенского, хотя смотритель Джефф одобрительно присвистнул, когда все работы над домом были окончены. И отнюдь не потому что два этажа, гараж и сарай выстроили из кедра. Но Лену нравилось. Дом для себя и под себя. Пусть и со стороны он смотрелся ненадежной погремушкой.

— Не совсем. Здесь я живу последние четыре года. — Лен забрал сумку из внедорожника и решил попозже загнать его в гараж. Куда важнее сейчас прогреть дом и затолкать Барри в душ. И приготовить обед. Который заодно и завтрак. Такой, чтобы у Барри после всех препаратов не попросился обратно.

Лен успел скинуть с плеч пальто, как во внутреннем кармане зазвонил смартфон. Номер Мика на дисплее не стал неожиданностью, Лен даже ждал, когда тот позвонит. Правда, все же предполагал, что Мик позвонит ночью. Чтобы высказать все, что думает о Лене и его сговоре с Роем.

— Снарт?

— Мик.

Они в точности повторили начало своего диалога тем вечером, который Лен мог смело отметить в календаре, как последний спокойный день своей жизни в одиночестве. 

— Скажи мне, что вы оба уже выбрались с наименьшими потерями?

— Скажу больше — мы уже дома.

Краем уха Лен услышал, как Барри за его спиной замер на этих словах. 

— Хорошо. Пусть Барри не торопится в Централ-Сити.

— Я передам. 

— Удачи вам, что ли.

— Да и тебе. Не нервничай, если вдруг в баре появится пацан по имени Рой Харпер и начнет тебя спрашивать. Это подопечный Лорел.

— Слышал про него. Смышленый малый, Лорел его сама отдавать не хотела.

— Значит, сработаетесь, — рассмеялся Лен и нажал отбой. 

— Мик звонил? — предсказуемо задал вопрос Барри.

— Да. Тебе пока не стоит светиться. Желательно нигде в ближайшее время.

— Поэтому ты привез меня сюда.

— Именно. — Лен бросил смартфон на стол в гостиной и поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж. Порылся в комоде, достал две пары смены одежды и пару теплых носков от Эммы. Отдал половину вещей Барри и направил его в ванную. А сам быстро переоделся и занялся розжигом камина и приготовлением еды.

Куриный бульон не требовал от Лена особого внимания, поэтому параллельно Лен успел сварить себе кофе и просмотреть новости Грин-Бей. Но ни в одной сводке не нашел ничего и близко похожего на «похищение пациента психиатрической клиники» или «убийство в психиатрической клинике».

Неслышно ступая по ворсистому ковру в шерстяных носках, к Лену присоединился Барри. Присел за краешек стола и молча стал наблюдать за действиями Лена. Его внимание не сбивало с мыслей, не нервировало. Оно вызывало ощущение уюта, напомнило о тех днях, когда Барри, болтая ногами, сидел на барной стойке их дома в спальном районе Централ-Сити и рассказывал что-нибудь. И, судя по пристальному взгляду и расслабленной позе, напомнило не одному Лену. 

Тогда Лен небрежно сталкивал Барри со стойки, даже не напоминая о правилах приличия. А дальше всегда все складывалось по настроению. Или Лен выгонял Барри с кухни, загрузив очередным заданием. Или прижимал к стене, наспех отдрачивал, а после долго и со вкусом трахал, используя в качестве смазки сперму Барри. В процессе Барри всегда громко стонал, а после становился послушным и тихим. Чем Лен не стеснялся пользоваться. 

Ставя перед Барри пиалу с бульоном и тарелку с овсянкой и ломтиками куриного мяса, Лен подумал о том, что не зря жил один. В одиночестве в этом месте на него раньше никогда не накатывали воспоминания о прошлом. Не только о прошлом, а больше о его единственных долговременных отношениях. Которые он таковыми не хотел называть, вообще не думал о них, закрывая глаза на собственные принципы и правила, подчиняясь желаниям. Лен не стал поправлять член в штанах, чтобы сидеть стало удобнее. Если его персональное наказание — это находиться на собственной кухне, смотреть на Барри и не иметь возможности дотронуться — он согласен.

Барри мрачно оглядел еду, но, не сказав ни слова, выпил бульон и честно поковырялся ложкой в каше. У него снова слипались глаза, и Лен, не став над ним издеваться, кивнул в сторону лестницы. На долю секунды ему стало интересно — угадает Барри с комнатой? Но это же Барри. Естественно, он даже в таком состоянии поймет, которая из двух комнат более обжита.

Лен не стал ждать, пока возбуждение спадет. Закрылся в ванной, расстегнул молнию на джинсах и сжал ноющий член. Постарался окунуться в воспоминания о Барри, когда тот выгибался на постели, стремясь принять глубже, взять больше, без остатка забрать себе всю страсть и нежность, всю ласку, на которую никогда не скупился Лен. А перед глазами вставали мгновения из Висконсина, когда Барри переодевался, а Лен не мог заставить себя отвернуться, не смотреть, дать хотя бы иллюзию уединения. Но даже на такого, слабого, отощавшего, побитого и практически сломленного Барри, у Лена стояло как и прежде. И от одних этих мыслей позвоночник прошивало разрядами удовольствия. Лен сплевывал на руку, скользил ей по члену, закрывал глаза и прикусывал губу, чтобы не стонать. Оргазм накрыл его яркой вспышкой, как будто не было десяти лет порознь. И в каждом движении и слове Барри, обращенных к Лену, не сквозила обида. 

Лен навел порядок на кухне, бросил грязные вещи в стирку, проверил дом, как всегда перед сном, и только тогда поднялся наверх. Подготовка ко сну много времени не заняла, а расслабленное после полученной разрядки тело как магнитом тянуло в кровать. Завернувшись в одеяло, Лен только успел нахмуриться, подумав о том, не станет ли ночью Барри плохо, а если станет — попросит ли он помощи? И провалился в глубокий сон. Продлившийся, на его взгляд, всего пару минут, потому что следующим, что Лен услышал, оказался рев моторной лодки в заливе.

Лен открыл один глаз и с ненавистью уставился в просвет между занавесками. Чертов Джефф! Чтобы его рыбалка провалилась!

Лен выкатился из постели и решил подбросить дров в камин. Вчера, когда загонял внедорожник в гараж, ему почему-то показалось, что поленница стала как-то больше. Спустившись вниз, он увидел, что зрение его не подвело. Пока. Дров на самом деле прибавилось. Пришлось брать свои слова про рыбалку обратно.

В гостиной у камина уже ежился от прохлады Барри.

— Во всех нормальных домах нормальное отопление давно проведено, — пробурчал он.

— В Централ-Сити может быть. А здесь на несколько миль, кроме меня, только один смотритель. А до ближайшего города полчаса на машине.

Барри пожал плечами, признавая правоту Лена. И почти сразу несколько неловко повел ими снова. Попытался размять. Через пару минут Лену надоело наблюдать за жалкими потугами. Он взял плед с кресла и расстелил его на ковре перед камином.

— Барри, сделай одолжение. Разденься до пояса и ложись на плед.

— Что? — опешил Барри.

— Твоя спина. Вспомни, после долгих тренировок по стрельбе из винтовки ты постоянно вслух долго и нудно страдал. А еще тебя неизвестно сколько держали привязанным к больничной койке. 

— Все в порядке. 

— Сделай, как я сказал. И прекрати играть в жертву.

Лен направился в ванную и порылся на полках, прикидывая, что можно использовать в качестве массажного масла. Потому что именно его в доме никогда не водилось. Альтернативой стала большая банка жирной мази с большим цветком ромашки на крышке.

Барри честно лежал у камина, делая вид, что ему все это не нравится. Хмурил брови и кривил губы. Лен устроился верхом на его заднице, осознавая сексуальный контекст этой позы, невозмутимо зачерпнул немного мази и аккуратно растер по спине, стараясь не нажимать на подживающие гематомы.

— Кто так тебя? — Ему не давал покоя этот вопрос. Слишком свежа еще была картина перед глазами с охранником, избивающим старика.

— Служба безопасности Малкольма Мерлина. Ну и Диггл добавил не так давно, — пробубнил Барри.

— В адовой клинике?

— Он — да. А остальные просто держали в четырех стенах.

— Долго?

— Около трех недель. Но и это можно считать как «долго».

Лен принялся разминать твердые мышцы, аккуратно обходя места побоев. Не слишком удобно, но приходилось ухищряться. Барри постепенно расслаблялся и еле слышно стонал. Лен никогда не признавался, но он всегда любил делать Барри массаж. И не только потому, что Барри от массажа заводился с пол-оборота, больше из-за того, что Лену самому нравилось. Нравилось дотрагиваться до кожи Барри, ощущать, как под ней мышцы с каждым днем набирают силу: строение тела Барри и не предполагало выдающихся форм, но тощим он перестал быть уже после нескольких недель первых тренировок. Внутренне Лен всегда сравнивал это действо с настройкой инструмента. Диалог его пальцев и тела Барри. Которое всегда отвечало Лену, даже когда его владелец отказывался это признавать.

Так и сейчас, тело говорило больше. По нему Лен считывал все изменения, произошедшие с Барри, его травмы, раны — шрам на боку появился не так давно, а тот, что Барри получил еще в детстве, стал еле заметным. Сама кожа перестала быть такой гладкой и нежной, которой ее запомнил Лен. Но это не отталкивало. Все изменения в Барри вызывали еще больший интерес. Желание узнать, постичь этого незнакомого, но все еще прежнего Барри.

— Господи, я сейчас усну, — прошептал Барри, прерывая мысли Лена.

— Сейчас я закончу, поднимешься и поспишь. Тебе полезно. 

Барри так и поступил. На полминуты завис перед лестницей, как будто хотел что-то сказать, но так ничего не добавив, ушел спать.

На следующее утро Лена разбудил сработавший на телефоне сигнал, сообщавший о погодных изменениях и штормовом предупреждении. А отдернув занавески, Лен еще с минут пять хмуро наблюдал плавный танец снежинок. Можно было начинать радоваться зиме — с озера Эри пришел сильный снегопад.

***

Почти на сутки они с Барри оказались заперты в доме. Нет, конечно, Барри заявил об идее прогуляться в лесу, но Лен пообещал приковать его наручниками к кованой спинке кровати. Барри в ответ попытался съязвить. За что огреб подзатыльник, и Лен на пальцах, доходчиво, как клиническому идиоту, объяснил, что и без снегопада в местном лесу несложно заблудиться. А еще нарваться на какое-нибудь дикое животное. После чего сунул в руки Барри ноутбук, а сам провел вечер с книгой в руках на диване у камина. К концу очередной главы на диван блудным котом пришел Барри. А еще через главу он уже спал, прижимаясь к бедру Лена, на что тот тихо посмеялся и запустил пальцы в его волосы. Заново привыкая к их мягкости.

Сон на диване в неудобной позе вынудил Лена при пробуждении Барри снова сделать ему массаж. Обводя круговыми движениями позвонки на его спине, Лен с удовольствием подметил, что гематомы начали пропадать, а, несмотря на постную отварную пищу, которую исправно приходилось есть Барри, он перестал походить на жертву Аушвица.

Снег перестал валить глубокой ночью, а наутро яркое солнце, бьющее в панорамные окна спальни, выгнало Лена из кровати. Хотя он намеревался полениться и не вставать рано. Почему-то, пока он жил один, подобных мыслей не возникало. Но случился Барри, и вместе с ним в жизнь Лена стали возвращаться такие вещи, как желание приготовить блинчики ранним утром или, наоборот, провести все утро в постели. Желание сварить кофе не только для себя. Но Барри еще рано пить кофе. Для него Лен заваривал чай на травах.

Барри не спустился на запах готовящейся еды, поэтому Лен рискнул подняться и зайти в гостевую спальню. Но Барри там не оказалось. И на громкий оклик Лена он не отозвался. Лен спустился на первый этаж и не обнаружил «вещей Барри»: синей парки с меховой опушкой на капюшоне и ботинок, купленных в Милуоки.

Лен сунул ноги в свои зимние ботинки, набросил на плечи теплую куртку и выскочил за дверь. Почти сразу услышал голос Барри из-за угла дома:

— Привет.

— Привет, — раздалось следом. — Я Джефф Холлуэй. Местный смотритель. А он — Приятель.

— Барри. Барри Аллен. Твою собаку зовут Приятель?

У Лена внутри похолодело.

— Да. Приятель приблудился ко мне пару лет назад. Ты ему понравился.

— Утра, Джефф, — Лен шагнул ему навстречу.

— Лен! — приветственно взмахнул рукой Джефф. — С возвращением. Ты не звонил, вот мы с Приятелем по привычке решили навестить твой дом. А у тебя гости. Внезапно.

Барри, сидя на корточках, беззаботно чесал Приятеля между ушей. Псина жмурилась от солнечного света и урчала от удовольствия. Холод в груди слегка отпустил.

— На Барри мой джемпер и парка, — вслух заметил очевидное Лен. — Приятель не тронул бы его, тебе ли не знать, Джефф. Спасибо за дрова.

— С тебя приглашение на стейки и виски. И мы в расчете, Лен, — ухмыльнулся Джефф. Подмигнул Барри и свистнул псу: — Приятель, домой! — и они скрылись среди деревьев.

— Ну вот, ты и познакомился с местным смотрителем.

— О чем вы говорили? — не отреагировал на комментарий Лена Барри. — Про одежду на мне.

— Приятель наполовину волк, Барри, — пояснил Лен. — Он совершенно не доверяет людям. Джефф приучивал его к себе полгода ежедневно. Ко мне Приятель привыкал год. Если бы не мои вещи на тебе — ты мог пострадать.

— Волк? В Пенсильвании?

— Понятия не имею, как он здесь оказался. Но, тем не менее, в большинстве случаев повадки у него и в самом деле волчьи. Будь осторожен. — Лен скрестил руки на груди. Сжал кулаки со всей силы. Чтобы не сжать их на горле Барри. Чтобы не проорать ему в лицо, какой он кретин. — Завтрак готов. 

Лен вернулся в дом, постаравшись не хлопнуть дверью, чтобы не выдать себя. 

***

— Почему в твоей квартире так много обезболивающих и заживляющих? — не удержался он от вопроса на следующее утро. 

— В Централ-Сити? — уточнил Барри, гоняя по тарелке кашу. — На досуге тренировался много. Иногда не рассчитывал силу.

— Не рассчитывал силу?

— Ну, знаешь, бывает, задумаешься на пару минут, а потом приходишь в себя, а оказывается, что прошла не пара минут, а пара часов.

— Тягал штангу и зарабатывал травмы сухожилий?

— Ну или царапины на заданиях. Будешь читать мне нотации?

— Зачем? Ты большой мальчик.

Лен до зубного скрежета хотел постучать головой Барри об стол. Но если сгрести все в одну кучу, то у Барри, при учете его пригорающей обиды, могла быть только одна причина так загонять себя. И именно поэтому Лен, сохраняя невозмутимое выражение на лице, продолжал пить кофе и листать новости в смартфоне.

— Снотворное ты тоже нашел? — склонился над тарелкой Барри.

— Заодно с обезболивающими.

— У меня были проблемы со сном.

Лен даже оторвался от новостей, чтобы внимательно посмотреть на виноватого Барри. Потому что он оправдывался. Не выставлял факт с вызовом. Оправдывался.

— Кошмары? — Лен подтолкнул его продолжать.

— Что-то вроде, — не повелся на подробный рассказ Барри.

— А сейчас?

— Нет. Здесь — ни разу.

— Хорошо, — констатировал Лен и резко поменял тему разговора: — На ужин будут стейки. И придет Джефф.

К приходу Джеффа Барри не только успел переодеться в теплую рубашку Лена, немного свободную ему в плечах, но и сбрил щетину, которую так и не трогал с момента побега. Лен подумал как-то это прокомментировать, а потом решил этого не делать. Чисто выбритый Барри ему визуально нравился больше. 

Джефф принес несколько собственноручно выловленных рыбин. Лен с улыбкой забрал их и, проследив, чтобы Джефф не увидел, с мстительным удовольствием сбросил подарок в морозильную камеру. Рыбу он с детства терпеть не мог. В дверном проеме хохотнул Барри, прекрасно знавший о его неприязни, заговорщически подмигнул и не сдал Джеффу.

А вот за ужином Барри вел себя крайне странно. Натянуто улыбался. Засыпал Джеффа провокационными вопросами. Как будто стремился задеть и высмеять. Но Джефф держал удар и оборачивал все в шутку. Лен же изредка вставлял ремарки, по большей части наблюдая за происходящим.

Пока Джеффу не пришло в голову вернуть подначки: 

— Смотрю на вас и не могу понять. Вроде не похожи, чтобы быть родственниками, но с такой разницей в возрасте вас со стороны и друзьями-то не назовешь.

— Вот как? — подчеркнуто вежливо улыбнулся Барри. — Мы любовники.

Лен выгнул бровь, прикидывая: а сам Барри-то осознал, что сказал это в настоящем времени?

— Лен? — удивился Джефф.

— Да, Джефф, — улыбнулся ему Лен. — Мы любовники. Это проблема?

— Для меня — точно нет. А вот Эмма расстроится.

— Я Эмму не обнадеживал и ничего ей не обещал. А все фантазии Эммы — только ее фантазии, — покачал головой Лен.

— Эмма? — вовремя среагировал Барри.

— Дальше по течению реки ее магазинчик. Я там обычно закупаюсь, чтобы не ездить в город, — пояснил ему Лен. — Ты как?

— Нормально, — не сразу понял вопроса Барри. А потом его глаза широко распахнулись. — Ты поэтому несколько дней к ряду кормил меня исключительно здоровой пищей? А сейчас зажал виски.

— Естественно. Я не хотел, чтобы тебе снова стало плохо.

— Лен и забота! — громко расхохотался Джефф. — Мне необходимо это переварить. — Он поднялся из-за стола и взял наполовину пустую бутылку виски: — Прихвачу с собой. Мне пригодится больше, чем вам. Спасибо за ужин.

Лен проводил Джеффа и, убирая остатки ужина, насмешливо поглядывал на Барри, который усиленно старался спрятаться за ноутбуком. Похоже, до Барри только дошло, что весь ужин он только и делал, что заявлял свои права. На Лена, хотя вслух постоянно твердил обратное. А стоило Лену устроиться у камина, Барри вовсе подорвался и сбежал «спать».

***

Невнятный шум разбудил Лена. За окнами еще темнела ночь, а часы на смартфоне показывали три утра. Лен выбрался из кровати, чтобы обойти дом, и в момент продрог — снова прогорели дрова. Лен натянул теплый джемпер и, продолжая ежиться, спустился на первый этаж.

Возле камина на коленях, спиной к Лену стоял Барри и чиркал спичками.

— Барри? Что ты делаешь? — задал не самый умный вопрос Лен.

— З-замерз как П-приятель, — простучал зубами Барри. — Хотел р-развести огонь.

— Как Приятель? — передразнил Лен. — Дай я.

Барри умудрился найти и принести дрова, так что Лен быстро разжег камин. Взял за руку Барри и повел за собой, на второй этаж в свою комнату. 

— Куда ты меня ведешь?

— В одиночку ты сейчас быстро не согреешься. Только больше замерзнешь.

— Я могу остаться у камина.

— Барри, я не кусаюсь.

— Ага. А то я не помню.

Лен хохотнул, но затолкал Барри в свою комнату и вынудил лечь в постель. Барри попытался свернуться на краю кровати, но Лен и это не дал ему сделать, обнял со спины. Барри дернулся, стремясь уйти от прикосновений, но Лен только сильнее прижал его к себе. Переплел их ноги и прикрыл глаза. Барри продолжал дрожать, поэтому Лен скользнул одной рукой под джемпер и футболку, стараясь понять, насколько Барри замерз. Но кожа оказалась горячей, как будто Барри лихорадило. Барри снова дернулся, но не стал отодвигаться. Вместо этого положил свою руку поверх руки Лена.

— Барри?

Он промолчал в ответ. Погладил руку Лена и надавил. Не стремясь убрать, наоборот, продолжая прижимать и направлять, чтобы сжать ширинку со вставшим членом. Барри не стал скрывать возбуждение, не попытался смыться в душ, чтобы спокойно передернуть. Не попытался настоять на том, чтобы спать в гостевой комнате. Он тихо всхлипнул и уткнулся затылком в подбородок Лена. Лен прихватил губами волосы Барри и несильно потянул, пробрался рукой за резинку штанов и сжал член в кулаке. Несколько раз провел рукой вверх-вниз. Член пульсировал и тек смазкой. А руками Барри старался сграбастать как можно больше одежды Лена, чтобы удержать на месте. Удержаться самому. В этом Барри остался прежним. Доверчивый, податливый, ласковый. Глина в руках Лена, из которой с самого начала он стремился вылепить подобие себя. Ошибаясь и не понимая этого.

— Барри, — позвал его Лен. — Отпусти.

— Нет! — простонал тот и еще сильнее сжал руки.

— Барри, — Лен почти прижался губами к его уху и зашептал: — Я хочу отсосать тебе. Пусти.

Барри сдавленно выдохнул и разжал руки. Лен нырнул под одеяло, одновременно стягивая с Барри штаны, не стал дразнить, а сразу насадился ртом до основания. Воздуха не хватало, но Лен упорно сжимал губы, скользя по члену Барри. Размазывал слюну, смешавшуюся с предэякулятом. Обводил языком вены, дразнил щель на головке. Втягивал в рот поочередно яички, сжимая член в кулаке. Ни на мгновение не отпускал Барри, слушая его протяжные стоны. А когда Барри попытался отпихнуть его от себя, не пустил. Сперма заполнила рот, и Лен рефлекторно сглотнул. Барри тяжело дышал и смотрел на него. Лен успел открыть рот, чтобы спросить, все ли в порядке, как Барри дернул его на себя и впился в губы благодарным поцелуем. Такой намек не понять, все равно, что признать собственную глупость. А глупым Лен себя никогда не считал. Хотя, порой и совершал не особо умные поступки.

Лен отстранил Барри и уложил его голову себе на плечо. Так, как бесчисленное количество раз они засыпали в Централ-Сити. До того, как Лен решил, что больше не имеет права подставлять Барри, продолжая оставаться его слабым местом.

***

Бывших киллеров не бывает, навыки приобретаются со временем, но никуда не деваются после. Размышляя об этом, Лен подбросил нож в руке и поймал его, как вынул из воздуха. Точно за рукоятку. Балансировка кухонного ножа всегда была ни к черту, но это не играло роли. Лен до сих пор знал, сколько сил нужно приложить, чтобы подбросить и как правильно этот нож поймать. Его профессия подобному не учит. Этому Лена научило собственное тело.

— Я, наверно, так уже не смогу, — из-за спины раздался голос Барри. Наутро они не говорили о том, что случилось ночью. Лен не стал давить на Барри. А Барри — делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Не стал отшатываться и шарахаться, только сонно поморгал, наблюдая, как Лен выбирается из постели, чтобы спуститься вниз и приготовить завтрак.

— Почему? 

В ответ Барри просто протянул руку ладонью вниз. Рука заметно дрожала, как будто Барри страшно. Или холодно. Или все сразу.

— И так постоянно. Я из-за этого не предлагаю помощь в готовке, а не потому что не хочу помогать.

— Вот как, — заметил Лен. — Садись за стол. Завтрак почти готов. 

Лен не собирался делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Хотя бы потому, что Барри снова умудрился это сделать — потерять уверенность в себе. Отсюда и дрожь, и страх. А вот Барри, судя по выражению лица, так подумал. Он не обрадовался изменению рациона и тому, что Лен на завтрак испек блинчики. Не заметил, что первый раз за последнее время Лен налил ему кофе, а не травяной чай. Но сильно удивился, когда после завтрака Лен сказал ему тепло одеться, а сам спустился в подвал.

Не у одного Барри оружие всегда оставалось под рукой. Правда, Лену не нужно было прятать его по всему дому, чтобы сохранять спокойствие. Достаточно знать, где оно и как быстро можно до него добраться. Лен взял кольт и любимый ремингтон, запас патронов к ним и несколько ножей. Барри всем этим пользоваться умел. Лен хотел просто напомнить ему об этом.

Пару лет назад Лен и Джефф оборудовали себе небольшой полигон для стрельбы. Лену, чтобы не растерять навыки, Джеффу — чтобы время от времени тренироваться. И каждый раз Лен отнекивался от предложений тренироваться вместе. Не хотел, чтобы Джефф знал, что у него под боком обосновался профессиональный убийца.

Увидев полигон, Барри удивился еще сильнее. Но промолчал, когда Лен позвонил Джеффу и предупредил, чтобы тот не обращал внимания на звуки выстрелов.

— Я же сейчас ни в одну мишень не попаду, — Барри попробовал пойти на попятный, когда Лен вручил ему кольт.

— Меня это должно волновать?

— Но…

— Барри, я учил тебя стрелять с нуля. Ты до знакомства со мной оружие в руках не держал. Что мешает тебе снова научиться? Обе руки на месте. Дрожат? Они и тогда у тебя тряслись, как хвост у зайца.

— Умеешь ты успокоить.

— Я не нанимался тебя успокаивать.

— Ты вообще не нанимался мне помогать.

— Поэтому прицелился и выстрелил, — в прямом смысле приказал Лен. — В мишень, в меня, вон в то дерево. Куда угодно. Действуй, Барри. Пока не расстреляешь все патроны, что я взял — не уйдешь отсюда.

— Мы замерзнем раньше.

— А я говорил одеваться теплее. Не тяни время.

Барри пришлось расстрелять все патроны. Не только из кольта, но и из ремингтона. До ножей в этот раз не дошло — покрасневшие на холоде пальцы еле сгибались под конец. Но Лена все устраивало — Барри сам не заметил, но чем дольше он целился и стрелял, тем увереннее держался с оружием в руках. Ругался, что ему неудобно, мазал по мишеням со страшной силой, но идея была не в том, чтобы он с первого раза стал стрелять как прежде. А в том, чтобы он вспомнил.

На пути к дому Барри постоянно дышал на руки и тер их. Недостаточно сильно и быстро, из-за чего они не успевали согреваться. Лену надоело наблюдать это, поэтому он бросил сумку в снег, перехватил руки Барри, с силой их растер и надел свои теплые перчатки. Барри удивленно позволил ему это сделать и пробормотал «спасибо».

Но во время приготовления ужина, помощь он все так же не предлагал.

***

Вечером Барри ушел спать в гостевую комнату. А Лен никак не мог уснуть. Лежал и пялился на плотные занавески на окнах, в просветы между которыми пробивался лунный свет. Обстановка не навевала романтику. Или что-то близкое к лирике. Лен думал о том, что если через полчаса не уснет, то перероет все полки и ящики в доме, но найдет снотворное. Он покупал. Когда-то. Не такое сильное, как в квартире Барри, но тоже сойдет.

С тихо сопящим ему в плечо Барри спалось не в пример лучше. Спокойнее. Как будто все на своих местах, все так и должно быть. Но когда-то ради безопасности Барри Лен ушел. Перестал указывать, что говорить и как делать. Оставил возможность решать за себя. А по итогу получилось, что где-то он сглупил. То ли в том, что согласился обучить не того человека, то ли в том, что слишком привязался к Барри и дал ему надежду, что их отношения всерьез и надолго.

Картина вырисовывалась неприглядная. Да, Барри стал одиночкой. Перестал доверять кому бы то ни было. Да, стал отличным исполнителем, если целых десять лет умудрялся никому не попасться. Он и в этот раз не попался бы, если бы не организованная ловушка. Но если убрать все это — что в жизни Барри оставалось? И должно ли оставаться? Лен не задумывался раньше. Ему нравилось быть киллером. Разрабатывать планы, претворять их в реальность. Это наполняло жизнь смыслом. 

Барри повторял все шаги Лена в точности. Даже вел себя так же. Обустроил свою жизнь по тому же принципу. Но создавалось впечатление, что делал он это, не понимая, зачем делает. Бездумно, по инерции. 

Лен вспомнил Убежище, оборудованное под работу и тренировки. Безликую квартиру Барри, где все оснащено по последнему слову техники. Поймав себя на мысли, что жалеет о том, что не прихватил снотворное Барри из ящика, Лен встал и направился в ванную. Аптечку со всем подобным он пару лет назад забросил вроде как туда. 

— Что ты делаешь? — Барри в майке и штанах прислонился к дверному косяку и потер глаза. Похоже, Лен шумел сильнее, чем ему казалось.

— Снотворное искал. Твоя бессонница перекинулась ко мне. Иди спать. — Получилось грубее, чем он рассчитывал. Возможно, стоило спуститься вниз и прогуляться. Вдруг, помогло бы.

— Вряд ли после твоего шума я смогу уснуть. — И, противореча своим словам, Барри зевнул.

— Да. Я заметил, — не удержался от комментария Лен. 

— Ты вообще мастер все замечать, — съязвил Барри. — Хорошо придумал с огнестрелами. Надо будет в следующий раз ножи побросать. Тогда я перестану мучиться от осознания собственного бессилия. И руки перестанут дрожать.

Лен усмехнулся. Он не рассчитывал, что Барри не догадается об истинном смысле маневра. Но если Барри и сам понял, то так даже лучше.

— Перестанут. Дай себе время. — Лен отложил аптечку и присел на край ванны. 

— Или не буду бросать ножи и продолжу мучиться. 

— Да. Или ходи с трясущимися руками. Твой выбор.

— Удобно, правда?

— Что именно?

— Ставить перед очевидным выбором, а потом говорить — Барри, да ты сам виноват.

— Барри, твои руки, твое тело. Тебе решать, что с ними делать, — пожал плечами Лен. 

— А я решил. И даже сказал тебе. Правда, думал, что говорю со своими глюками. Прости, не ожидал, что ты бросишь свою замечательную жизнь здесь и отправишься меня спасать. Впрочем, я все равно зря воздух сотрясал — ты меня слушать особо не стал. Придушил и вывез.

— Я думал, ты бредишь и не отвечаешь за свои слова. Поэтому принял решение за тебя.

— Сделай одолжение, Лен, не думай больше за меня. Ты подготовил себе смену? Молодец. Ты натаскал меня, чтобы я стал хорошим профессионалом? Отлично. Теперь сиди здесь и наслаждайся тем, что ты такой умный и проницательный. Я не просил привозить меня сюда. Не просил прятать меня от всего мира. Зачем ты продолжаешь это делать? Зачем, Лен? Готовишь для меня. Не отсвечиваешь, постоянно где-то находясь поблизости. Щедро оставляешь мне пространство. Тогда какого черта ты вчера потащил меня в постель? Подтвердить, что кретин Барри все еще по уши влюблен в тебя? Самоутвердиться за счет выплаты обещанного долга? Аэропорт, я помню свою оговорку. Но я не просил тебя ни о чем. 

— Не просил.

— Откуда тебе знать — может, я вообще не хочу здесь находиться? Я не хочу видеть тебя каждый день. Я не хочу снова проходить то, что и ты, и я оставили в прошлом.

— Ты не хочешь однажды утром проснуться и понять, что я снова ушел и оставил тебя одного?

— Блядь, да! Я не хочу! Не хочу знать, что так мало для тебя значу. Я не хочу знать, что когда-то ты подставил мне свою задницу из жалости, а потом с той же жалостью трахал меня. После чего счастливо умотал неизвестно куда, главное, как можно дальше!

— Из-за тебя я переступил через правила, — отрезал Лен. — Свои же собственные. Поэтому ушел. Три года я просыпался и заставлял себя двигаться дальше. Идти дальше. Менять места. Окружение. Обстановку. Просчитывать свои слова и действия. Оглядываться. Смешиваться с толпой. Потом привык. Четыре года назад я устал от постоянной дороги, перестал понимать, куда и зачем бегу. И остановился. Здесь, в Шугар-Бей. Почти заново отстроил старый дом и редко куда стал выбираться. Потому что работа долгие годы составляла весь мой мир. И оставив его, я до сих пор не нашел замену.

— Весь твой мир? — Барри сполз по косяку на пол. — А я? Я, Лен. Кем все это время я был для тебя? 

— Нерациональной переменной в идеально выстроенной формуле жизни. Ты — сработавший детонатор, который разрушил все, к чему я привык. Однажды возникнув в моей жизни, ты все переиначил. Не из-за того, что говорил или делал. А сам по себе. 

Барри закрыл лицо рукам и покачал головой. Слова сыпались изо рта Лена, но не те, что нужно. 

— Я захотел тебя себе. Целиком, полностью. Со всеми твоими улыбками и разбросанными вещами. С нелюбовью к уборке и цепким умом. С твоей точностью в расчетах и верой в людей. Но мое эгоистичное желание безраздельно владеть тобой могло обернуться против тебя. Не только со стороны тех, кто до сих пор жаждет закопать меня заживо. Но и тех, с кем я когда-то работал. Я ушел, не потому что подчинился своим правилам. Я ушел, чтобы ты мог спокойно жить дальше. Чтобы ты перестал жить по моей указке. И сам для себя решил, что тебе важно и нужно. По моим расчетам твоя обида давно должна была перерасти в ненависть.

— А я хотел, — развел руками Барри. — Я хотел тебя ненавидеть. Но все, что продолжал делать — искать тебя. А когда перестал, ты вернулся. 

— Я не мог бросить тебя там. 

— Я тебя ненавижу, — раздельно, почти по слогам произнес Барри. — Все это ты мог сказать и раньше.

— Не мог. Возможно я глупец, которому потребовалось слишком много времени и один шанс, чтобы все это до конца осознать. Или найти слова, чтобы сказать это вслух. Я не умею удерживать людей рядом с собой, Барри. Никогда не умел. 

— Ты никогда не хотел.

— В большинстве случаев — да.

Барри шумно выдохнул, потер глаза, поднялся с пола и огляделся.

— Нашел снотворное? — внезапно спросил он.

— Нет. Ума не приложу, куда мог его закинуть.

— Так даже лучше. Идем, — он протянул руку Лену.

— Куда? — Лен взял его за руку и поднялся с края ванной.

— Не спрашивай. Понятия не имею.

Барри привел его в спальню. Усадил на кровать и забрался верхом на колени. Уткнулся лбом в плечо и крепко обнял. Как делал это много раз. Как всегда любил это делать. А Лен обхватил его в ответ. Вспоминая, как становилось тепло от таких объятий.

— Я чертову уйму времени потратил на то, чтобы тебя найти. А сейчас, когда ты рядом, вместо того, чтобы провести время с пользой, какой-то херней страдаю, — невнятно проговорил Барри, не поднимая головы. — Все жду от тебя подвоха. А ты как издеваешься.

— Никаких подвохов, — прошептал ему на ухо Лен.

— Господи, я еще об этом пожалею.

«Надеюсь, нет». 

Лен не сказал это вслух. Потому что даже в голове эти слова звучали как-то жалко и глупо. Слишком мечтательно-неуместно. Потому что в прошлый раз он верил, что поступает правильно. Но все обернулось слишком долгим туманом с вереницей лишних действий и ненужных слов. Повторять собственные ошибки не хотелось. Поэтому Лен просто водил руками по спине Барри, прикрыв глаза, ловил момент.

Он не заметил, как Барри поднял голову, но послушно открыл рот, ощущая прикосновения солоноватых губ, горячего языка, скользнувшего между зубов. Руки Барри забрались под одежду, задирая ее, открывая спину, лаская, словно стараясь пальцами вплавиться в кожу. Барри тоже умел молча разговаривать с телом Лена. Руками, губами говоря, о чем мечтает, что хочет и как можно ему это дать.

Лен подцепил край майки Барри, оторвался от поцелуя и помог стянуть ее через голову, еще сильнее взъерошивая его волосы. Поднял руки, давая Барри снять футболку с себя. И тут же снова обхватил его, прижимая к себе. Кожа к коже, как разряд тока. Как мгновенное узнавание и принятие. Пароль-отзыв только для них двоих. Как воспоминание далекого и до реальности яркого сна. Лен попытался привстать, чтобы опрокинуть Барри на кровать. Но вместо этого Барри надавил ему на плечи, укладывая спиной на смятое одеяло, и навис сверху. Улыбаясь своей сияющей улыбкой. Завороженный Лен подчинился, ни слова не говоря. Слова вообще в этот момент казались ему лишними. 

Барри вывернулся из своих штанов, под которыми не оказалось никакого белья. И со стоном снова опустился на Лена. Барри терся еще не возбужденным членом о его живот, не делая никаких попыток раздеть Лена до конца. А Лен провел руками по его бедрам, приглаживая редкие волоски, и в противовес нежным поглаживаниям с силой сжал пальцами его ягодицы. Барри выгнулся и коротко простонал. Лен надавил руками сильнее, извлекая из Барри еще один стон и задавая темп трению.

Барри впился поцелуем ему в шею, и Лен отклонил голову, открывая больший доступ. Приглашая к большему. Барри, как и прежде, не упустил возможность, провел языком широкую влажную полосу от основания шеи до уха, присосался к мочке, а потом вернулся к основанию шеи вереницей поцелуев-засосов. Лен представил, какое потом зрелище ожидает его в отражении зеркала, и усмехнулся. Ущипнул Барри за ягодицу и следом ощутимо шлепнул. Барри до сих пор нравилось. Не только нежность и страсть, но и немного боли.

Пальцами одной руки Лен дотронулся до сухого сморщенного ануса, очертил по кругу и слегка надавил. Барри ощутимо прострелило судорогой. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы не догадаться — у Барри давно никого не было. А если и были любовники, то свою узкую задницу он им не подставлял. Лен не собирался спрашивать. Сейчас Барри с ним. Поэтому Лену абсолютно безразлично, с кем Барри раньше проводил время. Оно уже прошло.

Лен продолжал кружить пальцами одной руки вокруг сжатой дырочки, не проникая, а в это время второй рукой погладил Барри по предплечью, плечу, вплелся пальцами в растрепанные волосы, а потом обхватил подбородок, проталкивая большой палец ему в рот. Барри сжал его губами и пустил в ход язык, облизывая так, как если бы в его рот толкался член. 

Под возмущенное горловое восклицание Лен вынул палец и взамен вдавил уже два других: указательный и средний, ощущая, как зубы не больно царапают кожу, гладя мягкий язык Барри. Барри щедро покрыл их слюной и требовательно прикусил. Ему не хватало того, что сейчас давал Лен — едва ощутимых толчков — Барри жаждал полного проникновения. Лен вынул пальцы и потянулся за поцелуем. Одновременно с этим смазал слюной Барри вход и резко преодолел сопротивление мышц одним пальцем. Вскрикнув от боли или нетерпения, Барри даже прикусил Лену язык. За что получил увесистый шлепок. Виновато посмотрел на Лена и, облизав свой средний палец, закрыл глаза, завел руку себе за спину и протолкнул палец в себя. 

Его потряхивало от нетерпения. Пытаясь переключить его внимание, отвлечь, Лен проложил дорожку поцелуев к соску Барри и, вылизывая и всасывая его, пропихнул свой палец в анус Барри. Барри замер и еле слышно простонал. Лен, подвигав пальцем в тесной дырочке, добавил еще один, растягивая мышцы и скользя по бугорку простаты. Барри едва заметно подался навстречу. Пот крупными каплями собрался у него на лбу. Лен перехватил Барри за шею и нагнул его голову к себе, слизнул горьковатые капли и прижался своим лбом к его.

На долгие игры сил не хватало. Ткань штанов начала причинять Лену дискомфорт. Поэтому он все же попытался избавиться от одежды. Но Барри ему не помогал, а сам он сумел стянуть штаны до середины бедер. Так и остался лежать, стреноженный. Барри, заметив, усмехнулся, но даже не пошевелился. И Лен расслабился, вынул пальцы и поддержал Барри за бедра, пока тот насаживался на член. Гортанно застонал и сразу же, не давая привыкнуть, задал быстрый темп. Потому что видел, что сейчас Барри много не нужно, чтобы кончить. 

Барри хватал воздух короткими вздохами, задыхаясь и сбиваясь с ритма. Беспорядочно цеплялся то за повлажневшие плечи Лена, то пытался опереться на его грудь. Запрокидывал голову и кричал от судорог, скручивающих его тело. И продолжал двигаться вверх-вниз, подчиняясь резкому темпу. В какой-то момент широко распахнул прикрытые от наслаждения глаза, обхватил свой член и, с силой сжав, резко насадился и, выдохнув, кончил, покрывая живот Лена длинными белесыми нитями спермы. 

Лен дернул Барри на себя, выскальзывая из него, додрочил себе несколькими движениями и кончил следом, заляпывая его задницу.

Тяжело дыша, Лен даже спустя несколько минут продолжал удерживать на себе далеко не легкого Барри. Но в этой позе, на перемазанных спермой простынях, он ощущал себя самым счастливым психом в мире. Потому что тянущее ощущение пустоты и одиночества, полжизни сопровождавшее его, куда-то испарилось.

Барри попытался откатиться в сторону, но Лен не пустил. Зарылся пальцами в его влажные спутанные волосы и удержал голову Барри на своем плече. Кое-как вытянул из-под себя одеяло и набросил его сверху, словно закрываясь от всего мира.

Шумно выдохнув ему в шею, Барри пошевелился, удобнее устраиваясь, и спросил:

— И? Замалчивать то, что не только меня клинит на тебе, но и тебя на мне, как-то глупо. Что будем делать с этим дальше?

Лену захотелось его шлепнуть. Или отвесить подзатыльник. Задал очевидный вопрос, паршивец. Как будто у Лена есть варианты! Поэтому Лен в ответ усмехнулся и теснее прижал Барри к себе — хороших учеников не просто нужно, необходимо поощрять.

— Жизнь здесь не особо затратна, — ровно произнес он. — Зимой почти безлюдно, а летом полно рыбаков. Я не слишком хороший собеседник, но когда-то мы вместе протянули четыре года и остались живы. 

— Погоди, — дернулся Барри, — ты предлагаешь мне остаться здесь? С тобой? 

— Да.

— Ушам своим не верю.

— Не верь, — снова усмехнулся Лен. Поцеловал его в макушку и добавил: — Но я люблю тебя, Барри. Время показало, что это бессменно.


End file.
